Durmstrang Institute
by ILYSASUKE
Summary: Durmstrang is having financial problems and the whole student body is told to change wizarding schools. Sirius enrols Harry to Hogwarts where a new adventure begins. HPXDM AU M For Language DISCONTNUED
1. Home

Durmstrang Institute

_Chapter 1_

_Home_

Harry Potter walked out of his shared room and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and while he waited for the water to heat up, the brunette undressed himself. He then stood under the shower head, feeling the cool water rush down his skin. A knock was heard from his cubicle.

"It's Harry." He called and the boy on the other side chuckled.

"Noak. So, vat are you going to do today?" He asked as he turned on his own shower on.

"Well, it's friday, finally, so first I'm going to pack my trunk. Then I go straight to Professor Bortom's class. You packing today?" Harry asked as he scrubbed in the shampoo.

"No. I'm staying here. My family said vat vey vere going to my Oma's house." He said and Harry nodded.

"You obviously don't like going to your Grandmother's house." He chuckled and turned the tap off. "I've never had one."

"Ven your lucky. Vere houses smell like dead rats." He sighed and Harry wrapped a towel around his lower regions. "Vats ve time?" Noak asked and Harry quickly got his wand and pointed it to the air.

"Tempus." He said. "6 o'clock. I have enough time to pack." He smiled and walked out of the restroom dressed and holding his wand also wearing his trademark glasses. He walked into the room carefully trying not to make a sound. He pulled all his belongings into his trunk and dragged it into the common room. Luckily there were no stairs so he didn't make any loud sounds.

"Harry?" A voice asked and her turned to see his mate Eskil. His blond hair reached his chin and curled a bit. But it was not noticeable as his had horrible bed hair. "Vat are you doing?" He asked in the strange accent.

"Ah, packing." He said with a smile.

"Vell, don't pack ve books you need for today. Vat vouldn't be very smart." He yawned and headed for the showers. Harry looked at the fire place. He picked up his wand and pointed it to the ashes.

"Incendio." He murmured and the fire picked up on the remaining wood that wasn't burnt. Harry reached over to throw another log and resumed his packing. Noak came into the room and sat on the stuffed lounge. They wore muggle clothes since it was so early.

"Are you doing anyving special on the holiday's?" The dark haired boy asked. Harry shrugged and put a book a he wasn't going to use in his trunk.

"I hope so, I mean... Sirius has been a bit ill lately, but he is a drama queen." Harry commented. Noak nodded.

"I remember ven he came ven Headmaster said that you broke your arm in Quidditch. He seemed to go a bit crazy." Noak laughed and Harry chuckled with him, trying not to wake up the other boys. If they did, the 7th years were going to make sure they died painfully.

"Hey, guys where did Professor Ute say our lesson vould be today?" Eskil asked with his notes in his hands and a wet towel upon his head.

"I vink she sed, um... Ve second potions class. Ve are going to learn about a beetle or someving." He shrugged and Eskil nodded and sat next to his friends.

"Did you hear about Viktor Krum? Apparently he went mad at the Triwizard Tournament. But I think Professor Karkaroff is going to still let him play Quidditch." Harry gossiped causing the boy's the gasp.

"Vasn't it held at Hogvarts?" Noak asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, my brother goes to Hogwarts. Sirius didn't know if it was a good idea to separate us, but it was all fine. Teddy thinks it's all hocus pocus and nothing really special. I mean-"

"Hey, keep your voice down." The painting said in an italian accent.

"Sorry Sir Lorenzo. But as I was saying, Ted says that they're not as strict on learning as us." Harry finished before the painting started to yell at them. Harry squeezed his new shoes into the trunk and finally shut it.

"Say Harry, are you going to Hogvarts?" Eskil asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Harry replied not understanding. Why would he go to a school that he would need to pay for? Eskil noticed that Harry hadn't heard the rumors so he told himself that they weren't true.

"Hey, how about ve vake up Sen, Ludvik, Goran, Gorin, Albert, Jemal and Arvid the old fashion way?" Noak asked and a sly grin was plastered to the trio's face. Harry was thinking on what they should do.

"How about, ve dip veir hands in varm vater so they pee vemselves?" Eskil asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, but we have to make it so the sheets won't be able to be removed from the bed, so when the elves come they'll report to headmaster that they've pee'd themselves." Harry injected and they laughed.

"No, no, how about ve stop all ve vater coming out of ve pipes so vey can't vash vemselves." Noak suggested and this caused them to laugh. "Okay, okay, lets get started. Potter, you take care of pipes. Skoj, you take care of sheets while I boil some vater. Okay?" He asked and they all nodded. Harry left his trunk not risking waking the boys up. He went into the bathroom and went into every shower and loosened up the knobs enough so when you go to turn them on, they fall off. He also did this with the taps.

"Eskil!" Harry hissed quietly. The blond looked up and Harry was holding a bar of soap. "Should I?" He asked indicating that he wanted to make the floor slippery.

"Do it Harry! I'm almost done and Noak is doing a very good job. It smells in here." He sighed and went back to keeping the sheets on the bed. Harry fixed one knob and drenched the floor but also scrubbed it with the soap. The poor boy had trouble himself to get into the bedroom without slipping. When Harry made it, the 5th year Slipadorm room did not smell too nice. Harry quickly escaped with Noak and Eskil.

"Make some noise to vake vem up." Noak said and Harry looked around the common room but only saw his trunk, the lounge and fireplace.

"I know, Noak, Eskil, get an end to the couch and I'll hold my trunk, then at the same time we drop them. Ready?" He asked. Noak and Eskil followed orders and lifted the couch. "1, 2, 3." Harry whispered and the two items crashed on the ground loudly. Chaos was heard throughout the dorm and the boys came out to yell, though they were struck when they saw the 5th years with wet pajama bottoms.

"What in Lords name..."

"Vat's going on!"

"Idiot's."

"Jemal! You-!"

"Na mate, you!" He said pointing to his crotch. The boys scurried to the bathroom to find that they were not walking but slipping around the floor. Arvid found himself near a shower and reached for the knob, though it fell off.

"Oi! Professor Omskapa is coming!" A 1st year shouted.

"Vat hander! Vat hander! Gå! Potter! Vat hander?" He growled at the clean boy. Eskil and Noak mixed in the crowd so they weren't seen by Professor Omskapa.

"S-sorry, I don't under-"

"Vat hander!" He yelled and Harry flinched.

"Okay, okay. No need to be snappy. I'll tell you what happened. Jag var uttrakad." He put simply.

"You vere bored? Vat is not a good excuse! Jag var uttrakad. Please! I'm sending you to Headmaster." He yelled and the small boy squealed as his potions teacher pushed him out of the common room. They moved down the halls to the Headmaster's office and living quarters.

"Professor-"

"Gå!"

"I am moving!" Harry yelled and knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in." A man said. He sat on his chair as we watched his student walk into the room and his potions teacher glare at the boy's head. "Vat happened?" He asked in english as he's student was a native english speaking person. Most of the students pick up the language from friends and teachers, so by the time they were in 3rd year they've pretty much got the swedish language perfected.

"Potter, explain vat you did." Professor Omskapa growled.

"It was harmless! I swear! I just made the boys wet themselves and disable the knobs so they couldn't have showers. Nothing life threatening." He sighed. "Jag var uttrakad." He repeated for the second time that day.

"You vere bored? I know you're leaving tonight, but vis is out of hand. From your little stunt, our school's finances will drop, I've been vinking of selling vis place for a vhile. But if you give us excuses to buy more stuff, ve vill sell! I vill have to send all ve students to othver countries and that isn't good. Be ve good kid I asked for when I admitted you in ve school." He said and went back to his work. The teacher and student left the room and walked slowly back to the dorm. Harry had to put his robes on then head out to breakfast.

He pulled on is brown slacks, then socks. Put on his long shirt and then his red cloak, He buckled the two thick brown buckles and slid on his boots. He swiftly grabbed his second coat with fur lining and pushed on his fur hat. He walked out of the room and watched his roommates dressed the same as himself. "Ready to go?" Sen asked. Sen's a chinese boy with short straight black hair.

"Yeah. But, var ar Eskil?" Harry asked without realizing he was speaking swedish.

"He's already at the table. He said he wanted to be early for class. We have History of Magic with the Korpsvat 5th years. Lovely huh?" Sen asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, they're really smart huh?" Harry pondered. They walked down the halls and down the grand stairs. These stairs directed you to each level of the school. They zig zag in the middle of the castle, kind of like muggle escalators.

"No, annoying is a better term." He groaned as said Korpsvat walked past though he was a 4th year. You could tell what house they were in by the color their fur was on their hat and cloak. Korpsvat has sandy brown, Trogenlejon have brown, Gravling have white and Slipadorm have black.

"Oh I think your just a big baby." Harry teased as he walked into the large room. In the room, there are 7 tables for each year group and 1 table for the teachers. On the side of the room is a 3 table buffet that is always well stocked. Harry wondered if the food is what was getting expensive for the school. Harry swiftly got himself into line and picked up a plate.

"Harry! Vhere vere you?" Noak asked from the table. Harry nudged a thumb behind himself at Sen which made Noak laugh. "Obviously. Anyway, skynda!" He called and Sen nodded.

"I would hurry up if Harry didn't want to bring the whole buffet back to the table!" Sen called which made Noak bark madly but earned himself a knock to the head. They continued to get food and then sat beside Noak Gorin and Goran.

"Hello." They said simultaneously.

"Hey guys." Harry said in a muffled voice as he shoved food in his mouth.

"Vat,"

"Is gross." Goran finished.

"So you going anyvhere for vacation?" Noak asked.

"No. Ve are going to stay here." Gorin said as he started on his plate.

"Oma issues?" Noak asked.

"No... More like ex-vaninna problems."

"I never knew you had a girlfriend." Harry mused as his green eyes gazed on the Spratt pair. Gorin and Goran Spratt where very laid back creatures.

"Neiver did I until she stuck on my arm for ages." Gorin groaned. The Spratt twins are odd because even though they are fraternal, they have exactly opposite colors. Gorin has brown eyes and burgundy hair while Goran has brown hair and burgundy eyes. Gorins red hair is curly and reaches his waist while Goran has a buzzcut.

"Girls are clingy huh?"

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts...**

"Teddy! Teddy where are you going? Herbology is with Snape today! Remember?" Hermione called and the blue haired boy flushed red.

"I so knew that!" He called and ran up to the girl and his friend Ron. The trio walked down the corridors to their class.

"Hey Teddy, you're going home today right?" Hermione asked and Ted nodded while taking a seat in the dungeon classroom.

"Yeah, I already packed my bags. I get to go home to see Sirius again. I really miss him, Domina and Harry." He sighed remembering his siblings.

"Domina? Your sister? Do you think she's going to go to Hogwarts next year?" She asked but Teddy shrugged.

"Honestly not sure 'Mione, I mean, Sirius is teasing her that she'll get into Beauxbatons." He laughed and pulled out some parchment for notes. They sat in silence once their potions teacher walked into the room.

"I am going to teach you the characteristics of Devil's Snare and how this can be brewed for some potions." He started the class up and the students really missed their herbology teacher by then. By the end of the lesson, Gryffindor had lost 20 points and their homework was an long essay on why they should be careful around the Devil's Snare. Teddy sighed and packed up all his belongings. Once they were dismissed they entered the great Hall for lunch.

"Hey mate, aren't you leaving after lunch?" Ron asked and Teddy nodded when he sat on the chair at the great hall.

"You going home Ron?" Teddy asked as he pulled out a bowl of mash potato.

"Yeah, all of us are going to go to visit Bill. He's going to get married soon." Ron said proudly and continued to eat. "Did you want to come 'Mione?" Ron asked and the brown haired 5th year blushed.

"I-I don't know..." She mumbled and continued to take mouse bites of her sandwich. Ted looked at the pair and guessed that something must of happened between them. A grin spread across the golden eyed boy's face and he continued to devour the food. By the time they finished it was time for him to go. Half the student body were also going home too from the looks of it.

**Back to Durmstrang Institute...**

"Harry Potter! Vere do you vink your going?" Professor Bortom growled.

"Sir! The bell is going soon and I have to get home! I had to get on dock Nine and Three Quarters by evening!" Harry begged and the old man gave a gruff.

"Fine. But you better be more alert about vat time it is. Vizards didn't create ve 'Tempus' charm for noving." He lectured and he nodded and ran out of the classroom. His red cloak flew in the wind until he came to a halt. A Trogenlejon boy walked passed and almost toppled Harry over.

"Viktor Krum?" Harry asked and the boy turned around. "Hey! I haven't seen you around lately. I was wondering if you graduated or something." Harry said as he walked up to the older boy. He shook a firm handshake and let go.

"Yeah, I vas just passing frough. Errands to do." He shrugged and Harry smiled brightly at his idol. He wanted to be just as good at Quidditch as Viktor Krum. Ever since he was 11. They parted ways and Harry bolted to the Slipadorm dorms and got his belongings. He made his way with his trunk and Hedwig to the entrance of the school and trekked down the thousands stairs to the bottom of the mountain.

"Just a bit longer and we'll get to the boat." Harry groaned as he realised there were more stairs. Harry looked behind him and saw a few more boys who were going home too. None were from his year except for the Korpsvat boy Tori. "Hey Tori!" He called and the Japanese boy waddled a bit faster to meet Harry. He never liked talking to other houses but he could let this slide.

"Hej." He said back. He watched as the snake around his neck didn't fall off. "You go hom-u Harry?" He asked in a heavy Japanese accent. Harry hardly knew what he was saying if he didn't pay attention properly.

"Yeah I'm going home. I do speak a little Japanese. You taught me in second year." Harry laughed when he remembered that Oscar, his American friend couldn't pick up a word. Not even Konnichiwa.

"Reary? Gomen... Engrish no good-o. Swee-den good-o, no Engrish..." He sighed trying to communicate.

"It's okay Tori, I can't speak Swedish good. I think we're lucky they can understand us." He encouraged and the asian boy brightened up.

"Furendo, undostando?" He asked.

"Yeah, everyone understands you. Koppla." He said and the foreign boy sighed but did relax like Harry said. The boys finally made it to the boat and hopped on. "Though, your accent stays the same because you stay at Japan for half a year every year. It doesn't help." He explained and Tori nodded.

"Moru timo ato skuru..." Tori muttered.

"Yeah, spend more time at school. You spending new years with obaa-chan?" Harry asked picking up the language. Everyone seemed to be spending time with their grandmother so Harry just had to ask.

"No, Jakobu is-o comoingu to mai haosu." He said slowly in english. Harry nodded and looked at the other students on the boat.

"Are you sea sick? I learnt how to not get sick in my second year." Harry laughed and opened up a wrapped lemon drop. "Lemon drop?"

"Arigatoumasen." He bowed and Harry put the candy back in his pocket. They started a strained language barrier conversation on grades and future ambitions and this kept them going until they made it to dock Nine and Three Quarters. They got off the boat and onto the long pier where they saw their family at the end. Harry heaved the bird cage along with his trunk to the end where Sirius and Domina were waving at him. He waved back and picked up the pace.

"Hey guys! I missed you's!" He shouted and Domina let go of her father and went to hug Harry. Her long black curly hair bounced around her and went on to Harry's face as well. He hugged her and watched Sirius get his trunk and bird cage that held Hedwig.

"Hey Sirius." He said in a small voice. The older man looked down at Harry and all of a sudden swooped down to embrace the boy.

"Harry my boy! Don't look so glum! I missed you heaps! No one stays with me anymore now that Domina is at school. Lighten up a bit okay? Lets get back to the Harbour and put all your stuff into the car." He said. Harry nodded then paused.

"You got a car? A muggle car?" Harry asked and Sirius laughed.

"Yes Harry, I did." He said and pulled the heavy baggage to the little shack. The trio walked through the shack door and found themselves at another harbour with muggles roaming around. They walked out of the blue cabin and walked towards to dusty rocky car park. Harry whistled when he saw the red Aston Martin. They put Harry's belongings in the trunk and Harry obviously noticed the spell to make the trunk bigger to fit more stuff.

"Let's go!" Domina called in a high pitched voice while gazing her violet eyes at her family. Harry sat beside his sister and Sirius drove them to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"You know, soon we'll be taking Domina to Gate Nine and Three Quarters." Sirius joked.

"Dad! I'm going to Hogwarts with Teddy!" Domina yelled and the boys laughed.

"Don't take it too seriously sis. He's just messing with you. I fink that you'll go to Hogwarts too." He encouraged but Domina gave him a look.

"What? What's a Fink?" She asked and Sirius howled in laughter again. Harry blushed at his accent and clear his throat.

"I said 'think'... Sorry Domina." He sighed and turned to look out of the window with a blush on his face. He didn't even realise he had gotten an accent from living at Durmstrang.

"Don't worry too much Harry, Durmstrang is like your second home. There is nothing to worry about." Sirius said and his godfather's words relaxed him.

"Tack. Um! I mean thanks..." He groaned and banged his head on the window.

"H-hey, stop that." Sirius called and Harry sighed again. Green eyes widened when they parked in a spot at the train station.

"Come on Domina, we're going to see Teddy." Harry said in a cheery voice and Domina held out her hand and Harry dragged her through the portal to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Harry looked around at parents stood waiting for their child to come home. Off on the side, Narcissa Malfoy saw her cousin Sirius black and his children. She did feel bad that he was a single father to 3 but she didn't mind when she saw how happy he was.

The Malfoy's moved towards the Black family and Narcissa smiled at them. "Cissa? Hey! I haven't seen you in a while. Maybe when Draco was about 2 months or so. It's been long huh? Hey where is he? He must be Harry's age." Sirius ranted and the woman smiled brightly.

"I see you haven't changed Sirius. Draco actually attends Hogwarts and we are waiting for him to come home." She said with a proud smile on her face. Sirius looked at his bunch and sighed.

"We're waiting for our boy too. His name is Teddy, he's my godson. My only biological kid is Domina, and then Harry. His my godson as well. I don't know if you remember James Potter, but that's his father." He said while memories of the Marauders flooded his mind. Sirius also felt a wave of pain as he was the last standing Marauder.

"That's lovely Sirius. Have you ever thought of adopting the boys? As your own?" She asked but the tall man shook his head.

"Never, their family name is a keepsake from their parents. I cannot take that away from them. I may have raised them with my two hands, but that's something they need to have." He sighed and then a loud engine was heard. A toot and then suddenly a scarlet train was in front of everyone. Families cheered and Hogwarts students hopped off the train. Sirius just stood, waiting for Harry and Domina to drag Teddy to him so they could all go home.

"I'll see you around Sirius!" Narcissa called over the noise and Lucius just inclined his head a bit. Sirius repeated the act and they parted ways. A lot of people surrounded Harry as he was not wear normal clothing, he was still in his Durmstrang uniform.

"Hey! You go to Durmstrang!" A girl said. She was small but you could tell she was around his grade. Her brown bushy hair went down to her elbows and she looked quite the chatterbox.

"Yes, I do." He said with a funny accent. Harry had a bit of trouble lately keeping his english accent. Even at school, he was speaking more Swedish and German as half the students came from those countries. The girls gushed at how handsome he was and eventually Teddy and Domina were the ones dragging Harry back to Sirius.

"Siri!" Teddy called and jumped into his strong arms. "Are you feeling better?" He asked and the man nodded.

"Of course! I need my strength to see my boys!" He laughed and put the boy down. Harry stood next to Domina holding Teddy's trunk while Domina held Teddy's puppy, Valpen. Swedish for puppy.

"We going to go home now? Oh! Teddy look at his new car! Its awesome!" Harry swooned just talking about the car. Harry noticed Teddy's blue hair. "Hey Ted, you might want to change your hair around the muggles." He suggested and the blue haired boy did just that and changed his appearance to have black hair and green eyes. Just like Harry.

"Better?"

"Your such and idiot." Harry laughed and they both walked onto Platform Nine and Ten.

"Hey, are we going to visit Dom at Gate Nine and Three Quarters soon?" Ted joked and Sirius laughed with him.

"Shut up!"

"Language."

"Grr... No your not! I'm going to Hogwarts!" She yelled and slammed the door of the car.

"Dom! You could have wrecked the paint job on the car!" Harry screeched and checked if it was okay. "Your lucky this time Domina Black... But next time!" Harry taunted and opened the door and tickled his little sister.

"Valpen. Come here boy." Teddy called the dog that fell out of Domina's grip. The black haired boy sat in the front seat and Harry straightened up so they could leave. The car ride was fun as they talked about stuff they did, events that happened and people they met. Domina absorbed all the information and got a clear picture of what their wizarding school looks like. Once they got home, the boys put their trunks away and put on some good robes as they were going to Diagon Alley.

"We're floo'ing to Diagon Alley, I need to get a few stuff for Domina and then we'll have dinner." Sirius called to the children. They all currently stayed at Sirius' family house, 12 Grimmauld Place. The boys loved it there. None of the muggles could see them and it was quite cosy.

"Kreacher! How are you today?" Domina asked as the house elf handed her the shoes she asked for.

"Kreacher is well..." He said in his dead voice. Domina looked at him skeptically but took nothing of it and turned to the second house elf they hired when Domina was born.

"Frink! How are you today?" She asked happily and pulled on her black shiny shoes.

"Frink is happy if Young Master is happy." The elf said with a smile.

"Well of course I'm happy! I'm going to get my letter soon!" Domina said cheerfully. She bounded to the floo room where her father and Harry were waiting for her and Teddy. "Dad, are we going to get my a pet for school?" Domina asked.

"Yes, Harry said you should get a snake." Sirius nudged Harry and Domina sighed. She was the only girl in the house and she still didn't understand how she could live with them.

"I'm down! Lets go to Diagon Alley!" Teddy called from the stairs.

"Teddy slow down otherwise you might-"

"Oof! Ouch! Ow, ow ow!"

"Trip." Sirius finished and walked over to Teddy. The poor boy had a big gash on his forehead and the blood rested on his eyebrow. "Alright, lets get you patched up. Frink! Get me a medical kit!" Sirius ordered and Harry quickly made his way to the pantry to find medical potions. All he could find was the pain relief potions. Harry quickly made his way to Sirius and handed him the vile.

"Are you going to heal him?" Domina asked and Sirius nodded. He mumbled something incoherent and tapped the wound. The blood disappeared and all was left was a large cut that ran from his hairline to his eyebrow.

"Here drink this." Sirius sighed and handed his godson the potion. Teddy swallowed it all and handed it to Harry while Sirius started on the second spell. He pointed to the cut and called out the spell and after the light had cleared, a angry scar was all that was remaining. Frink came to the Black family with the muggle medical kit and Sirius pulled out some bandages. He wrapped it around the boy's black locks and cover the inflamed area. "Now, lets take it slowly. Does your head hurt at all?" He asked.

"Not at all. Can we go to Diagon Alley now?" He asked and the family laughed but floo'd to Diagon Alley. They arrived and did what they wanted. They found a wand for Domina and an Eagle for her pet. Harry didn't care about her choice in bird as Hedwig sent messages for him while Corvo, just ripped it to shreds. They made their way back to the Black home and saw Frink fidgeted on a corner.

"Frink? Why are you shivering? It's as if you've seen You-Know-Who." Harry asked and Frink handed Harry a letter.

"It's Young Master's admission letter." He said in a small shaky voice. Harry's eyes brightened as he ran to the floo where Domina walked out like a queen.

"Harry? Is that a letter for you?" Domina asked as she put the bird down.

"Quite the contrary little sis'. It's a acceptance letter for you! And it looks as if Sirius can see into the future! Gate Nine and Three Quarters we go!" Harry sang while Domina sulked.

"Are you serious?" She asked and Harry handed her the letter.

"See for yourself Dom." Harry smiled and rubbed her hair. She swatted his hand away and read the letter. Her face became confused but then opened into surprise then happiness.

"Hogwarts! I'm going to Hogwarts! I cannot believe it! I told all of you! Dad! Dad!" Domina yelled and ran throughout the house looking for her father. Harry sat at the fireplace and sighed happily. He would be the only person who's not going to Hogwarts. It's not as if he hated Durmstrang, but it would have been better if the whole family went to Hogwarts. But as much as he wanted to leave, he had many dear friends that stuck by him and taught him the language and made him belong.

"Hey Galen." Teddy said from behind the sofa.

"Hey! That's mean!" Harry turned around and came face to face with exactly the same shade of green eyes as his own. "And change your appearance. It's creepy. Look like Domina or something." He groaned but Teddy shrugged. He changed his untamable locks into shoulder length curly hair and bright violet eyes. He grabbed a ribbon and tied his hair in a loose ponytail. Very 18th century. Teddy sat beside Harry and watched the flames cast shadows around the room.

"Do you like Durmstrang?" Teddy asked. Teddy had heard a rumor going around the Gryffindor common room that all the students from Durmstrang were going to be put into Hogwarts, and he wondered if Harry was going to get really upset if it did happen.

"I love Durmstrang. It's like my second home. I have all my friends, the nice teachers and the scenery is magnificent. I am actually glad I fas taken in." Harry sighed happily letting his accent be a bit more lazy. Teddy notice the changed and frowned. So if Harry did like that place so much, he would be so upset if he had to move. "Why do you ask?" He asked and Teddy just shrugged in response.

"Conversation." He said and the night fell upon them.

* * *

**I'm back! With a story I'm going to stick to! So, this is Drarry, but wait a bit. He has to get out of Durmstrang first. I really hope I painted a good picture for you guys. I actually google translated the words so blame google for not being smart enough. I was sooooo confused on how to make the accents so, I just made for all the swedish and German's, have 'W' and 'TH' changed into a 'V' sound. Try say it aloud and it sounds 10x better.**

**Enjoy :) **


	2. Hogwarts

Durmstrang Institute

_Chapter 2_

_Hogwarts_

Teddy woke up from yelling down stairs. He slowly shuffled out from the sheets and slumped down stairs to see a crying Domina and a furious Sirius Black. The father and daughter duo were always seen yelling at each other as they are both drama queens. Teddy and Harry had always enjoyed picking up little details on Domina that come from Sirius.

"Domina Black! Don't you dare go there otherwise I will bring your mother into this! Don't tempt me young lady!" Sirius yelled but Domina glared at him with icy eyes. Teddy's hypothesis was that, Domina probably wanted to go to a boy's house. Sirius was very... Sensitive around other boys.

"You wouldn't! You wouldn't dare! Don't drag her into this! She doesn't even live here!" Domina screeched with her hoarse voice as more tears cascaded down her face. And Domina, she never liked her mother. Her mother actually told Domina that she didn't want her because she was not hers in the first place. So Sirius uses her as a personal hell for Domina.

"Well then don't go to his house! Otherwise you will be dumped with your mother and not able to see Harry and Teddy for the rest of their holidays!" The man of the house yelled at his daughter who kept protesting.

"Fine! At least she'll let me go!" Domina yelled.

"Let her! Your not my daughter until you use your brain!" Sirius yelled back which switched the waterways on full blast. Teddy just stood on the stairs and watched the two battle it out.

"Vas happenin'?" Harry asked in a low voice as he stood next to Teddy. "Is Sirius and Dom yelling again?" He asked and Teddy nodded.

"I think she wants to go to a boys house." He said while Harry laughed quietly.

"Is he telling her to go to Vestir's house?" Harry guessed and Teddy nodded. Vestir, the name of the she devil. Vestir had blond hair and Domina's violet eyes. What Vestir has that Dom didn't was that her eyes changed color in what mood she was in. Domina got the default color purple.

"We're up to that now." He laughed and the two boys watched the stand off. Sirius kept saying that Domina didn't understand and that she should go to her mother while Domina was fine and smothered in Sirius's face that her mother will let her go.

"Fine! Get your shit and get into the car." Sirius growled and turned into the kitchen to get food for Harry and Teddy. Domina was left alone at the bottom of the staircase and continued to cry. Harry got up and walked to his sister. She turned when a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Hey Harry." She sighed and wiped her tears.

"Hey Dom. Don't worry okay? He'll get over it." He reassured and they all walked to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Sirius had his back turned to the children and Frink sat in the corner shivering. "Vats wrong Frink?" Harry asked and Frink twitched his head in Harry's direction.

"Frink is scared of Master Black. Master Black is furious!" He exclaimed and hid away again. Teddy chuckled and sat at the table. Sirius didn't say anything but left three plates of fried eggs on the table. Teddy inched towards the food and picked up a plate.

"Hey, Dom! Take a pate before he comes back!" Teddy called and the little girl quickly snatched a plate of eggs. The three sat on the table and talked among themselves, not noticing a pair of blue eyes looking at them and a bearded smile smirking. Sirius walked into the study and sat. He thought over Harry's life and how he was going to deal with the information that was bought to him. It hadn't been two weeks since the boys came back from school and chaos has arisen. Sirius picked up the letter and read over it.

Dear Mr Black,

Eftersom vår skola är att ha vissa finansiella frågor, är din son att flytta skolan innan jul. Vi på Durmstrang Institute är mycket ledsen för vad som hänt men vi kan inte stödja ditt barn och deras klasskamrater längre.

As our school is having some financial issues, your son is to move schools before christmas. We at Durmstrang Institute are very sorry for what has happened but we are unable to support your child and their classmates any longer.

Sorry,

Igor Karkaroff

Sirius didn't know what to do. What the school was planning but he thought as much that time would tell. It had become news to him that Teddy already knows about Harry's school but the poor boy didn't. The older man sighed and looked out the window. He had raised the boys since they were 2 years old as their parents died at war. Sirius was unable to have children as he didn't have a special someone. It was as if he had twins with the boys. A few years later the decision to have another one crossed his mind and he found a surrogate mother.

The poor bloke didn't realize that it was a touch and go thing. He couldn't keep up with 2 4 year olds and a newborn. So he hired another house elf to take care of the boys. Frink. And the family grew from there. Harry moved to Durmstrang, Teddy got accepted to Hogwarts and Domina was starting too. But this blow to the system would scar Harry. The school was his home for 5 years, he couldn't just tell him to leave. Sure he could conveniently drop the letter for Harry to find it but, he was scared. No one really knew Harry's mind so he wouldn't know how badly it might affect the boy.

Sirius' thoughts were cut off by a knock at his door. "Come in." He said and Teddy strolled in. "Hey Teddy. What's wrong?" He asked and shoved the parchment in a drawer.

"Um, so you know how um... We're all going back in like... 2 weeks, I was thinking that you could take Harry, Domina and I to a place... Like... The cinema maybe? I read about it in Muggle studies." Teddy mumbled and looked away making it look like no problem but Sirius could see the desperation.

"Why are you taking Muggle studies?" Sirius firstly asked, but once he got that off his chest he asked the actual question. "What movie are we watching?" He asked. Teddy's face brightened and sat down.

"Well, it's a muggle movie but I'm guessing an inside wizard help with ideas. It's about a boy named Henry Poker and he is a wizard. But he never knew he was a wizard until he got a letter to Lions den Academy for skillful wizards, on his 11th birthday. Then, then, he has to defeat an evil guy called John Fiddle! That's all I've seen from the trailer. I saw it when we were walking in Muggle London." Teddy said excitedly. Sirius laughed and nodded.

"Sure we can watch it... What's it called?"

"Henry Poker and the Red Rock!" Teddy cheered and stood up to give Sirius a hug. "Harry! Harry! We're going to watch it!" Sirius heard Teddy call to his brother. Well, that was one way to get things off his mind but... When he got back home it would still be here, reminding him of the decision he and Harry need to make.

**At the movies...**

"That, was so cool! Did you see that 7 headed dog! He kinda sounded like the dog Hagrid has. He told me he had a 3 headed dog named fluffy." Teddy laughed and so did Harry.

"I just didn't understand how he could look in the mirror and see his twin brother! I mean, we don't have dat kind of magic here. And ve visual effects were acceptable." Harry summarized and smiled with his bright teeth.

"Is Hogwarts going to be like Lions den Academy?" Domina asked.

"Dom, stop asking about Hogwarts! You'll find out when you get there!" Teddy groaned but Harry laughed madly. "Don't laugh at me!" The long haired boy yelled and crossed his arms. "At least I didn't almost throw up of how much sugar was in the coca-cola I was drinking." Teddy boasted at Harry's mishap.

"Hey! I never had that drink before! Sorry for always drinking pumkin juice at Durmstrang!" Harry yelled and Sirius put a hand on their shoulders.

"I think in all honesty the movie was awesome." He settled and they all agree. Once the excited the movies they got into the car and drove home. Sirius stood on the street and looked at the houses. He tapped his foot three times and the building started to move.

"Ergh! I'm busting to go to the bathroom! Move faster house!" Domina yelled as the house moved slowly.

"Dom, it's not easy moving a street." Harry noted and Domina just stood trying not to pee herself. Once the house locked in place, she ran through the door and went straight to the bathroom. Teddy went to put his souvenir away. Harry just made his way to the couch and sat in content.

"Harry? Are you by yourself?" Sirius asked as he came through the door. "Good, so I want to tell you something important. Well, it's better if your headmaster explained." Sirius groaned as he knew he wasn't making sense. He pulled out the letter from his pocket and handed it to Harry. The boy just read the first line in swedish to know what this was going to say. And what was worse, it said it twice, even if it was is two languages.

"What is this?" Harry just had to ask.

"You didn't read it?" Sirius asked and Harry looked back to the paper.

"Well, of course I read it but... Do I have to move schools? Where am I to go?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I was thinking... Hogwarts." Sirius said after a pause. Harry inhaled deeply.

"Menar du allvar? Hur kunde detta hända? Jag måste gå till en annan skola bara för att den gamla narren inte har pengar! Urgh!" Harry yelled and threw the paper on the floor. Sirius knew that when Harry was upset he'd speak in swedish. It was just his odd habit.

"Harry, I know you're upset and you need to calm down! Explain what you feel okay?" Sirius bargained but scary emerald green eyes glared at the man.

"Lugna ner dig! Lugna ner dig! Jag kan inte bara lugna ner! Det är mitt hem och nu kan jag inte gå!" Harry said again his words in Swedish.

"Harry, calm down and talk to me in english." He commanded and he cooled down just a bit.

"Sirius I can't just calm down! Durmstrang is my home! The students in Slipadorm are my second brothers! I ave made many memories there and they just expect me to leave! Is it because I'm a half blood? I don't understand!" He yelled and this made Sirius become more upset than angry. He knew this would happen. He was glad that Teddy had made a day out, thinking that Harry might take it better, but his efforts were washed away like the school Harry Potter called home.

"Just, relax a bit. Take a breath and don't do anything you'll regret. Okay? Now how about everyone go to bed early tonight?" Sirius asked knowing that Teddy and Domina were just around the corner. He stood and guided the heated boy to his room. The two remaining kids walked to their rooms and tucked themselves in. On the other hand, Sirius tried to get Harry in his bed.

"Come on, get some sleep. Please Harry." Sirius begged but the brunette wouldn't budge. All he did was mumbled incoherent things under his breath. Finally Harry was tucked under the fluffy bed sheets and calmed down a bit. "Feeling better? Go to sleep Harry." Harry's godfather leant over and pressed a kiss on Harry's forehead and turned for the door.

"Sirius, I don't mind if you send me to Hogwarts, and I'm sorry that I was acting strange." Harry said before he went to sleep.

The next two weeks of their four and a bit holidays came to an end. Harry was leaving first and watched Sirius, Teddy and Domina wave at him from Dock Nine and Three Quarters. He walked on the boat and saw some familiar faces. "Harry!" The boy recognized that voice and turned to see his blond friend.

"Eskil! How was your holidays?" Harry asked as they both hopped on the boat.

"Awesome Harry! Just vonderful! Except..."

"You got the letter?"

"Yes. My parents don't kno- vhat to do."

"Sirius wants to send me to Hogwarts." The boys dumped their trunks at the door and headed to the food.

"I'd go, but it's too far a'fay..." Eskil sighed and sat on a bench in one of the dining rooms. Harry sat beside him and looked at the food on the table.

"Well, everyone's going, Ted, Domina-"

"Domina? She got into Hogvarts?" Eskil asked as he tied his hair back and started to eat. Harry looked at him and he himself started to eat.

"Yeah." He swallowed the chicken in his mouth. "She got accepted when I came home from Diagon Alley." He said.

"Sorry Harry, I don't kno- vhat Diagon Alley is..." Eskil murmured but Harry laughed in response.

"It's okay! Diagon Alley is like... Your gata butiker." He summed up and Eskil nodded understanding where Harry was coming from. "So anyway, she got accepted and now I have to move because Karkaroff can't afford to keep us here." Harry whined.

"Vell, if you fink about it, Durmstrang started in 1294, and vhat is a long time. 700 years old." He said and wiped his mouth. "A fine achievement I say." Eskil shrugged and got up. "Going to bed, gotta be pumped for tomorrow!" He cheered and went to a guest room while Harry was left by himself with his thoughts.

"Ello Harry!" Twin voices called and Harry muttered something not quite nice.

"Hey Goran, Gorin." He sighed as the boy sat on either side of the boy.

"Heard ve latest news?" Gorin asked and Harry nodded.

"Vhich shkool are you going to?" Goran asked and Harry sighed.

"Hogwarts." He mumbled but the boys patted his back.

"Don't be sad, Hogvarts isn't that bad." Goran said and pulled out some sausages and put them in a bread roll. The twins started to eat and Harry wondered if there were any annoying twins in Hogwarts. Little did he know...

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts...**

"Hey Ted!" Fred and George said simultaneously.

"Urgh! Why do you always do that! We're not even at school and you both annoy me already." Teddy groaned and looked out the window.

"Cheer up mate, they always do that at my house." Ron tried to make him feel better, which really did when he realized that Ron had the short end of the stick. The twins did leave as they did not find anything useful from the trio and they were left alone when yet another bothersome person walked past.

"Oh, it's Teddy Bear and his friends having a tea party." Draco sneered at the boys and Hermione. Zabini's chuckle was heard and also a girl's giggle. "Sorry are we disrupting you?" Draco asked and walked down the aisle with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson following along. Teddy crossed his arms and looked at the ground.

"Don't worry about Draco. Your name is lovely." Hermione said with a smile.

"Honestly?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah! Imagine if you have the name Ronald!" Ron laughed and Teddy chuckled a bit.

"I guess it's not as bad as my sister's name, Domina. One time Harry accidentally called her Dominic..." Teddy finished once he saw the castle come into view. "Oh, I'm getting changed okay? See ya in a few." He said and moved out of his compartment. As he walked down he thought of Harry trying to fit into this chaos he called home. Sure, it wasn't as sophisticated as Durmstrang, but he'd gotten used to it and loved Hogwarts, idiots and all.

**Back to Durmstrang Institute...**

"Harry, ans'er ve question." Professor Ond said.

"A patronus, that's what keeps the dementors away." He answer and the man nodded.

"Very good, nou everyone, vhen are you to use a patronus charm?" He asked and held up his wand to point at a student. "Noak?"

"När de börjar att attackera." He said and the teacher nodded.

"Exactly, as they begin to attack, and give you the kiss, vhats the time to use the patronus charm. So, off from explaining, lets get working. You first of all need to be enfolded in happiness, why? Because it counters the dementors negative personality. I'm going to ask everyone to say the happy memory and I will tell you whether it's enough to perform the charm."

"Alfonse! Say something." Noak groaned from his spot in the Slipadorm section of the classroom. Today the Slipadorm and Trogenlejon had class together. So obviously it was a tense lesson. Especially since Harry and Fabian are not on good terms. Obviously the Slipadorm backed Harry up and Trogenlejon stuck up for Fabian.

"Urm... Vell, I vemember vhen, my Mother came to find me, as I'm adopted. I felt very loved." The french boy murmured.

"Joshu'a" The teacher called.

"Um, yeah, like so I was at soccer practice and I was like, 5 and that was the first day my asshole Dad said he was proud of me'." The australian student laughed loudly. "Sorry for swearing. Jag är ledsen."

"It's 'kay, but-" The teacher was cut off by a loud bell that rang throughout the whole school. "Next class! Have your happy thoughts and we'll learn the patronus charm!" He called and all the students headed out for dinner. They were on the bottom floor where D.A.D.A had always been. The students followed each other to the dorms so they could wash up for dinner. The Slipadorm boys kept complaining on how goody-goody the Trogenlejon boys were.

"Did you see Alfonse! He gave the teacher a mega guilt trip!" Harry growled.

"Vhat about Joshua? He su'ore and the teacher didn't even give him a detention." Noak stated.

"I know, if we swore, we'd get in trouble!" Sen grumbled and went into the room the get dressed.

"It doesn't matter now, ve have to get dressed and go to dinner." Goran said and walked into the 5th year room with Gorin.

"Yeah I'm going to get ready too." Eskil called and walked in as well. Eventually all the boys were washing up and getting dressed into muggle clothes for dinner. Since the school was so close they could afford wearing pajamas as everyone was sort of like brothers. But since the Slipadorm's were too proud people, they dressed in fresh crisp clothes. Harry pulled on a blue dress shirt and black slacks.

"Boys! We gotta go!" Gorin called and they all follow out of the room looking very good. They strutted out like the hottest things at school and made their way with the other boys. Once they entered the room, all heads turned to the boys. Harry looked around at the sneering faces, smiling faces and people who started to laugh. How could Harry leave this place? With the memories they had?

"Let's sit." Eskil said and sat at the table and waited for the Headmaster to speak.

"Hello everyone, and velcome back to Durmstrang. Unfortunately, this vill be your last term here. Alla kommer att missas. Truly. Every'ne vill be missed. And, ve have made many mem'ries together, been frough our fair share of Headmaster's, and it's sad to see ev'ryone part ways but, all good things must come to an end." He said to the entire school. Harry suddenly felt very emotional. Sirius said by the end of his first week, he had to get out of there so he could adjust to Hogwarts before the new year.

"I'm going to miss everyone." Harry whispered to his house mates and they all clapped Harry's back laughing.

"Ve'll miss you too Harry." Eskil said and the boys laughed with each other. These things, will not happen at Hogwarts. Not with his friends or anything. They'll never be able to put on good clothes, make fools of themselves, hang about, miss potions classes with each other.

"Hey Harry, you shouldn't worry so much, I'm going to Hogwarts too." Sen said. Harry's head twisted to his chinese friend and smiled widely.

"Awesome! That's great!" Harry sighed in relief having at least one friend going to Hogwarts with him. "You gotta stick with me Sen, okay?" He begged and Sen nodded.

"Obviously, I don't know what to do myself!" He yelled and the boys chuckled again, making the rest of the school look at them oddly.

**At the Gryffindor common room...**

"Teddy! How do I look?" Domina asked as she did a little turn for Teddy.

"You look like a doofus." He sighed and Domina just laughed happily. She walked up to her new friend. He name's Ginny Weasley and just happen to be related to Teddy's best friend Ron. The boys laughed when the news of the girls being friends was heard.

"Ginny! Ginny! Guess what!" Domina called.

"What is it Domina?" She asked and the curly haired girl bounced over to the sofa her friend was sitting on. "You look excited about something, but I'm not sure what..." Ginny muttered and Domina giggled cutely.

"My brother is going to come to Hogwarts soon!" She cheered but Ginny was confused.

"What do you mean? Teddy's right there and I'm pretty sure you don't have a younger brother." The Weasley girl assessed but what she didn't know was that Domina was talking about her other older brother.

"Well, I have an older brother, his name's Harry. He's going to come soon." Domina said and Teddy stood behind the girl.

"Dom, do go running around mouthing stuff about Harry, think of what he'll say when he comes and everyone knows him? He's going to get scared." Teddy ruffled her mountain of tame curly locks that just fell in soft rings.

"Sorry..." She muttered and continued to talk to Ginny about other stuff. Teddy turned and saw ron looking at them.

"Hey, when is Harry going to come?" He asked but the brunette just shrugged.

"Sirius wants him here by next week. Durmstrang is shutting down at christmas. And I mean, it's not only Harry, but other students from there will be coming here. We'll be very full." Teddy said not as if he were happy or sad. Well sad for Harry but happy for new students.

"Well, I think he'll be fine here. Lets just hope he isn't sorted in Slytherin." Ron laughed and they went to the rooms as it was late. The boys dressed and Neville pulled out his stash of candy. "Neville! How much did you buy?" Ron exclaimed as he picked up three boxes of chocolate frogs.

"Well, my grandmother gave me a lot of money... And I stole some, so I got a lot of sweets." Neville shrugged and looked at his Gryffindor friends oogle at the sweets. Neville actually bought them so the boys would become more friends with him. He just wanted close friends that would stick up for him and he wanted to be cool like Ron or Teddy.

"Neville, you didn't have to buy so much." Teddy sighed and scratched his head. "I might have a pack of beans but that's about it." He said and took a pack of Bertie Bott's every flavored beans. Ron however helped himself and took some chocolate frogs, beans, licorice wands, Droobles best blowing gum and Jelly slugs. But everyone knew that was his starter meal.

"Ron! There's none for us!" Seamus laughed and picked up a wand. Dean leant over and grabbed a Ice mice.

"I wouldn't eat that Dean..." Ron warned though the boy just popped it into his mouth. Neville blocked his ears waiting for it. All of a sudden. Tat, tat, tat, tat, tat, tat, Squeak! Everyone looked at Dean and his chattering teeth.

"He did warn you." Teddy shrugged and the boys laughed at poor Dean. Teddy pulled out a bean and took a nibble, checking if it was safe. "Wood flavor." He guessed and ate the whole bean. Ron picked up the escaping frog and handed it to Neville, as if a piece offering.

"Here, I kinda stole all of your sweets." Ron scratched his head and Neville happily accepted it.

"Kinda, is an understatement." Dean murmured between his chattering teeth.

"Neville, I'm not sure why you did this, but it was unnecessary. I mean..." Teddy sighed and pulled out a duffle bag. "I bought some myself..." He said and opened it up to see as much sweets as Neville bought.

"Woah! Teddy! We won't be sleeping for days!" Seamus exclaimed joyously.

"Who said we were going to eat it now? And who said I'd share!" Teddy yelled with a bright smile showing that he was just being sarcastic. "But seriously, we aren't going to eat them now." He said. Teddy was the responsible one in the group. The boys might of been in Azkaban if it weren't for Teddy and Neville.

"Aw come on! I'm your best friend!" Ron sighed holding a Jelly Slug in his hand.

"No." He stated and put the duffle bag back under his bed. The boys laughed at Ron when he was denied his treats. Teddy looked at their bright faces and though of Harry. Harry would like it as a Gryffindor. The boys were so happy and always help each other out. Harry would have no problem fitting in, he would be a bit shy, but with him and Domina, he would come out of his shell at Hogwarts.

"Hey, are you alright mate? You look like you're in your own little world." Dean said normally as the effect of the sweets he was eating had subsided. Teddy looked up at the lad and smirked.

"Yeah, I was just wondering how fat Ron's gonna get by christmas." He shrugged not really caring about Ron's reaction which was priceless. Yes Harry would enjoy himself, he was sure of it.

* * *

**Second chapter is up! I hope you understand that they have different accents and if you want to know the translations, google them. :) Anyway, I hope you like my story and your not lost. If you are, I have composed a summery;**

**Sirius adopted Harry and Teddy when they were 2.**

**2 years after Vestir had Domina.**

**7 years after, Harry was put in Durmstrang and Teddy was put into Hogwarts. They were in their first year where Ron, Hermione and Teddy become friends and Eskil, Noak, Sen, Goran, Gorin and Harry became friends. Though Eskil was always closer to Harry.**

**After another 4 years, Domina was put into Hogwarts with Teddy. And now Harry has to transfer to Hogwarts as Igor cannot support the school with their financial problems.**


	3. New Tricks

Durmstrang Institute

_Chapter 3_

_New Tricks_

"So, I've gon' around askin' everyone's happy memory and it's time to do the patronus charm. Have your wands ready! Ready, Expecto, Patronum!" He called and all the students followed along. White light was seen all over the room. Harry followed the light coming from his wand and found a strong male deer, a Stag.

"Cool Harry..." Eskil murmured and Harry looked at Eskil's Patronus which was an eagle. A bark was heard and everyone turned to Noak's patronus which was a little dog running in the air. People laughed but the Professor did not find it funny. The professor, was astounded. He could see the variety of patronus' and how magnificent they were.

"Hey, I'll be back." Harry said and put his wand back in his pocket. He walked over to Professor Ond and tapped the young man's shoulder. He turned and saw his student standing not far away. "Sir, am I allowed to get private lessons before I move schools?" He asked and the young teacher shrugged.

"Sure, I g'ess vhat's okay. Vhat did you vant to learn?" He replied and Harry's shoulders sagged.

"You promise you'll teach me?" He asked, knowing he was biting more than he could chew.

"Yes, I promise." He said with the most honesty and Harry sat at the nearest table.

"I want you to teach me how to apparate and become an animagus." Harry said quickly. Harry knew Hogwarts would never ever teach him so if he could get the most out of Durmstrang, he would.

"S-sure. But, ve need a solid veek. No classes just knucklin' down to perfect it. And, ve need to get everything registered, ve don't want you in Azkaban." He chuckled as the students patronus disappeared he told the students to sit down.

"Sir, did ve do good?" Eskil asked and the professor nodded scratching his short brown hair.

"Mycket bra. Very good. Now, I vant you to remember, vis will protec' you from dementors but, if you vant, it can send messages or help people in need. Class dismissed." He called and the children filled out. Harry just sat in his spot and Professor Ond walked to the boy. "Just ta' tell you, it's harder to teach you to be an An'magus but apparation is easier. So, ve'll start with the 'arder one."

"I'm going to learn to be an Animagus?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Of course! But, ve need to floo to the Min'stry to get everyfing reg'stered. Us'lly, vhen ve go ve get books and guides for you to study so you get your perfect form. Vhey also have to do back checks on me to see if I'm capable of teachin' you." He explained and Harry nodded understandingly. The teacher looked outside and saw that it was sunset. "I'll talk to Headmaster and we'll set out tomorrow." He said and they both agreed. Harry walked to dinner and went to bed like he always had done for the past 5 years. Though, tonight, he was very, very excited to be learning how to be an animagus like Sirius.

Harry had always loved it when Sirius was Padfoot. They would play more often and Teddy loved running around with him. Sirius' the best father Harry could ask for and Harry wished he could be a dog when he transformed because he'd want everyone to cuddle and play with him all the time too. That night in his dream, he dreamt of riding on a horse along the coast. His hooved imprinted into the sand and galloped away. Harry say on the horse feeling the free wind in his hair and clothes.

"Harry!" A familiar voice yelled. "Harry Get up! Professor Ond it calling for you!" The voice called again. Harry blinked and looked up at his blond haired friend.

"Professor Ond?" He asked.

"Yeah! He's outside vaiting for you!" Eskil said and Harry quickly reacted to what was being said. He quickly changed into his uniform and walked out to meet his teacher.

"You took your time." The young teacher scolded.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled but the teacher just gave the boy a small smile.

"Don't vorry, lets get goin'." He said and they made their way to the floo. Harry walked into the fireplace and took out some floo powder.

"Ministry of Magic!" He called and dropped the powder on the ground. Green fire engulfed him and he was transported to the Ministry's floo's that were lined up. Harry heard the floo fire up behind him and his teacher emerged.

"Vis, is Durmstrang's floo. Now lets get going." He suggested and Harry followed him. The 15 year old boy looked around in amazement. He'd never been to the Ministry of Magic. Sirius tells his kids about the place, but it's different hearing it then seeing it with your two eyes. Harry's green orbs glanced frantically around trying to burn the memory in his mind.

"Vis, is amazing." Harry murmured while his teacher lead him to a long table. People sat across from them and saw the two.

"Animagus registration?" They asked and Professor Ond nodded. "Who's going to be registered?" The older lady asked. She looked a bit older than professor Ond, around early 30's and flaunted her blood red hair.

"I-I am." Harry stuttered and the woman nodded and handed the boy a sheet of paper.

"Fill out the requirements and come back when it's all done. I will take it and hand you some books on becoming an Animagus. I will give you a time period of 10 days to become an Animagus and if you are unable to transform, then we will have to strip you of that ability." She explained as if she were on Automatic mode.

"Vhy's that?" Harry asked.

"Well honey, I don't know if you noticed but if you're unregistered then you get sent to Azkaban. Why would we give you the chance to be an unregistered Animagus?" She asked rhetorically. "And you should be lucky you have a professor with you. And there is no need to fret, you can always register a week later." She shrugged and Harry took the form.

"Ve'll be back." Professor Ond said and they made their way to the Ministry's cafe, 'Sweetie's Sweets'. "Vhat do you vant?" The young man asked and Harry shook his head while pulling out a quill.

"Just get me water." He said and started to fill the form out.

Name: Harry James Potter

Gender: Male

D.O.B: 31st July 1980

Assistant: Professor Ond

Blood Status: Half Blood

Education Status: [√] Student - If student, what school and year: Durmstrang Institute, 5th Year

Mother: Lilly Potter

Father: James Potter

Caregiver: Sirius Black

Expected Animagus: Stag

"Harry, you done?" The Professor asked and Harry handed the sheet to the man.

"I think." He shrugged and the teacher read over it, fixing some mistakes and adding a few details. The professor nodded and approved the form and the two drank Coffee and Water, ate pastries and talked about the transfer to Hogwarts.

"Vhat are you going to do?" He asked as he sipped his coffee.

"What do you mean sir?" Harry asked and looked at the water fountain.

"You need to learn how to apparate and become an animagus in 10 days, and you're leaving in 3 days." He explained and Harry expressed a sigh at the realization.

"You're right sir... I going to have to just, 'Miss' the boat. I mean, what can I do? I'll just tell him that there isn't another one by the end of the next week." He planned and he teacher smirked.

"You vere made to be in Slipadorm. I mean, your just so sneaky and cunning." He sighed and Harry sat back with a grin. The boys waited until they were done and went back to the woman who finalized the form.

"You live with Sirius Black?" She asked and Harry nodded. "He's such a funny man. We were both in Gryffindor together. He was an upperclassman but I still found him just like a brother. Anyway, your form is good and just give me a second to get your books." She said and pointed her wand to a pile of books. Three from the pile floated out and sat in a neat pile in front of Harry. "Here you go, have fun and be safe. Remember, you have to be a perfect Animagus by 10 days otherwise we'll strip that privilege from you until you register again so you can practice. If you ever do anything wrong as a registered Animagus, we know where to find you and take the power away from you. Be careful." She gave her final warning and the boys were off.

"I am very excited." Harry said in a small voice making his professor smile brightly. The boys went back to the hall of the Ministry and floo'd to Durmstrang. They both hurried to the Professor's classroom so the class could start.

"Vhats good because you have a lot ahead of you. Now watch carefully." The teacher murmured and his form changed. He gracefully turned from a fully grown man into a Peacock. Harry gasped as he saw the long blue feathers open up flashing beautiful colors everywhere. Harry became mesmerized. How could someone turn into a majestic animal like a Peacock.

"That's awesome." Harry murmured and touched the birds head. Suddenly the bird had transfigured back into his D.A.D.A Professor. "That is amazing Sir!" Harry expressed his delighted with a mega smile.

"Good, now, I need you to connect with your inner animal. So, ve're going to the Zoo." He shrugged and walked back to the floo room. Harry couldn't even explain his feelings. Everything was going really fast for him. At one moment he was at the magnificent Ministry, then in front of a beautiful Peacock, now he's going to the Zoo. "Harry, you may think this is going very fa'st, but, ve need you to learn how to apparate without splinching as well. And we don't have enough time."

"I know sir. It's just, I never thought I'd ever be doing this. Ever. I'm just really proud." He said.

"Proud? So you'd be a proud animal huh?" He muttered to himself. "I can tell Potter, a proud animal, very strong and brave too. Doesn't mind helping others and attacks at full force. You're very outdoors-y so you vouldn't be a pet, but still domestic. Very strange..." He evaluated as he stood in the fireplace.

"Statligt Djurpark." He called and was engulfed in green flames once again.

"Statligt Djurpark." Harry repeated and followed along with his professor. He then found himself in a quiet little room that looked like a dining room. Sinks and a benchtop surrounded the room but in the middle was a long wooden table with long chairs at the sides. "Is this a muggle cafeteria?" Harry asked and the professor nodded and walked out of the room from a door at the side. He walked down a corridor and made their way to the outside. Harry looked around and saw the different animals. he first he saw was a group of Monkeys.

"Okay, so what you're looking for is a connection. You'll seem as if you understand the animal. It's not like Parselmouths, they can actually speak snake, you'll feel an emotional connection." He instructed and Harry nodded while looking along the length of captivities. The professor looked at the giraffes and pointed at many animals for Harry. "How about the dolphins?" He asked.

"No sir, I don't know what it's supposed to feel like. I mean, I was almost having a full out conversation with the snakes but thats about it." Harry sighed but Professor Ond didn't look as if his spirits were dampened.

"What about the birds? Vanna watch a bird show?" He asked and Harry shrugged but went along. He sat in the crowd and waited for the event to start. He looked around and saw that everyone were speaking in Swedish.

"Vis isn't going to be in english is it?" Harry asked. He may have learnt the language but he was never good at proper swedish.

"I don't vink so." He sighed and Harry just watched. He watched as birds flew around but the look on his professor's face were as if, he was listening to the birds. Harry only saw colorful birds running around.

"Professor, after this can I get a drink?" Harry asked and the man nodded but went back to looking at the birds. Harry became bored of Bird watching and looked around, seeing if he could connect. He saw pigeons eating who knows what off the ground, ants building a home for their family, bugs roaming around for food and other pests. But he also glanced as the other animals like goats, hippo's cheetah's and other animals, but he felt nothing. Strong, Proud, Brave and Protecting. What animal could that be? "A lion!" Harry suddenly burst out.

"Lion?" Professor Gert Ond asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah like you said! A brave, strong, proud, possessive and powerful beast! A lion!" Harry sighed in relief. He'd finally know his Animagus form.

"I guess ve need to find out, come on." He called and the trekked to the lion's den. Harry peaked in and looked at the gracious creatures. Their mane blowing in the wind. But, Harry, felt... Normal. With a groan of defeat he stormed out of the section with a red face. How could he have been so stupid! It would take ages to find his animagus form! For all he knew he'd be a slug!

"I'll never be able to do it!" Harry yelled and the brunette just put a hand on his student's shoulder.

"Don't be disheartened Harry. It's going to take time..." He assured and they both cooled off by having ice cream. "Hey look, vey're doing horse carriages. I've been on a horse once. Terrifying I tell ya." His teacher shuddered at the memory and put his serviette in the bin. Harry turned to see the carriage and a strange glint was seen in the horse's eye. Harry shifted his entire body and he could tell from the droop of the horse's eye that he was tired.

"Sir..." Harry murmured and pointed to the thoroughbred horse. "I think my animagus form is a horse."

**In the Slytherin Dormitories...**

"I've heard that Durmstrang boys are coming to Hogwarts!" Pansy squealed to the boys. "What?"

"Pansy, half of them are going to be either sorted into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. So they're practically our enemies." Blaise sighed and held a potion into the air. "Did you know, this potion gives you the hiccups for a month?" Zabini asked his friends. They all commented on the vile and plotted on using it against Teddy Lupin.

"I don't really understand why we make fun of the boy. It's just because Draco can't make friends." Pucey muttered as he doodled on a sheet of paper.

"That's not very nice..." Goyle said while pacing the room trying to pass time. "Dammit what time is it I'm starving!" He groaned and Draco flicked his wand into the air.

"Tempus." He said and the boys and girls in the common room looked and groaned simultaneously.

"We have ages!" Millicent yelled and that cause many others to quieten her down. "I want to do something to pass the time." She demanded and Draco sighed. It was getting quite boring.

"Lets all go for a walk?" Draco suggested and they all agreed just do do something that wouldn't get anyone in trouble and something fun. The slytherins packed up and came out of the dungeons. They all strolled down corridors, talked to paintings and such.

"You know, I really like being in slytherin." Blaise said and the rest of his friends agreed. "No, I'm serious. I really love our house. It's just that, we're all sneaky and cunning but if your friend is in need, all of us would beat up that person. We are probably the only house that feels like a family. The Ravenclaws are too proud and would never lower themselves to be with their friends."

"Your so sappy." Millicent smirked but Blaise just ignored her.

"Lets go to dinner. It'll take some time and we'll make it." Pansy called and the packed followed her. "You know, we'll get new 5th years."

"Doesn't matter, we'll look after them." Goyle said and they all nodded.

"Yeah, I think that Slytherin's are the best people to be friends with." Zabini confirmed and they silently walked to the huge doors to the great hall. Everyone was already in their places and waiting for the Headmaster to talk. The group of Slytherins sat in their usual spot and waited for the food to arrive. "You think that Ron and Hermione snogg?" Blaise asked.

"Zabini!" Draco yelled but then laughed. "Probably. Soon, we'll see them married and having Weasley babies, maybe call their stupid Muggle names like Rose and Hugo." Draco teased causing the people in hearing range to laughed loudly.

"Draco's laughing." Hermione groaned from her spot on the Gryffindor table. "Probably plotting something evil against Gryffindor with his minions." She sneered and chewed on the pork in her mouth.

"'Mione, I think you're being a bit... Shallow?" Teddy asked which made Hermione gasp.

"Shallow! It's the Slytherin's who are shallow!" The bushy haired girl protested. Teddy rolled his eyes while Ron eyed the black haired boy closely.

"Why do you care so much?" Ron asked and Teddy stiffened.

"Well, the Black family is known for being in Slytherin... I just mean that... We should tolerate them if Harry gets sorted in there..." Teddy shrugged and Hermione crossed her arms. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You and Harry aren't from the Black family." The smart ass stated.

"So?" He asked icily.

"What has being part of Sirius' family got to do with being a Black and a Slytherin?" She asked and Teddy felt like yelling but didn't want to make a scene.

"I am a Black! I may have a different last name but, I am a Black!" He yelled loud enough to scare Hermione and hopefully shut her up.

"You're a Lupin and Harry is a Potter." Hermione stated. "Harry will be sorted based on his family. The Potter's." She said sternly. Teddy glared at her which turned his violet eyes bright red. He was furious. He was enraged!

"'Mione..." Ron murmured in a small voice.

"I am a Black! I have no parents because they died for everyone! They helped save us from Voldemort! I was raised by Sirius Black! I am a Black through and through even if I my last name is Lupin! I wasn't raised by my parents like you Granger!" Teddy screamed so everyone heard. He made sure that everyone knew what a bitch she was. "And don't you ever say anything about Harry! You don't even know him!"

"Teddy!" Domina called and ran after her brother who ran out of the Great Hall. "Teddy wait up! What happened?!" Domina yelled as she ran faster to meet up with Teddy who seemed on the verge of tears. He started to shake violently. Domina put a hand on her brother's shoulder and he turned to face her.

"I'm a Black right?" He asked in a whisper.

"Of course." She whispered. He turned and his red eyes went back to violet. She opened her arms and Teddy took her in and hugged her back. They sat on the stairs and talked about what happened and where Harry would be sorted. Domina decided that, it wouldn't matter if Harry was sorted into Slytherin. They'd still love him.

"I'm sorry I made a bit of drama. I just, got upset..." He sighed and identical eyes met. Domina laughed and tied up her brother's a-bit-longer-than-shoulder-length hair. His flowing locks felt soft under the girl's touch as she braided the hair. At the end she took the elastic band and tied up the end of the braid.

"Teddy, when Harry comes, we'll all stick together. 'Kay?" She asked and Teddy nodded with a smirk.

"The Black kid's... It kinda sounds racist!" Teddy laughed and so did Domina.

**Couple of days later at Durmstrang...**

"Morning Sir." Harry said as he walked into his professor's classroom. The young man was not human at that moment but a Peacock. Harry sighed and remembered that split second he could feel himself on 4 legs but soon disappeared. "You know, yesterday, I really felt it."

"Vhat's good Harry." The Professor smiled as a human again. "You need to hold that feeling, do you remember?" He asked and Harry nodded.

"It was amazing." He sighed.

"Well, hurry. Ve need to learn how to apparate soon." The man said and Harry nodded and did the things they had practiced for days. The feeling of being on two feet. The feeling of wind blowing in your mane. But the feeling of being the animagus was the key.

"Being a horse..." Harry murmured and tried to feel being a horse, understanding horse's. Harry concentrated a lot but nothing happened. He sighed and looked at his tiny frame, seeing that it hadn't changed. He closed his eyes again and sat on the ground. Though, he got up on all fours. As if it may help.

"Harry, vhat are you doing?" The professor asked as Harry shuffled forward on all fours. Harry concentrated closely and felt strong legs as if his own. He felt his skin turn to hair but when he opened his eyes, he just looked like a idiot on his hands and knee's.

"It's impossible!" Harry yelled.

"No, it's not. You have to, connect. Believe. I know you can do it." The Professor encouraged. Harry sat in a seat and looked around the room. How was he meant to connect? He groaned and tried to remember what he did when he got that feeling. But obviously he just remembered that special feeling and not what happened before and after that special moment.

The boy got up and looked at the potions section of the room. Obviously there were some Dark Art potions. Potter though that Hogwarts wouldn't teach him anything important like Animagus and how to apparate until he graduated. He felt pride swell up in him. He was going to be an animagus, he was so lucky this was happening so he wouldn't waste it, he wouldn't and he was very glad that he got this far.

In a second, Harry Potter, the standing human, became a 4 legged pitch black stallion. Very athletic creature, muscled twisted and his nose snorted as he shook his black mane. He then stood still. No one breathed, not man nor horse. The room became smaller from the newest edition. They tested the length and when Harry didn't switch back, Professor Ond knew it was permanent. Harry had perfected it.

"Great Harry! Now, become a human by remembering the feeling of being a human. It should be easier now!" He said and Harry Potter was presented in front of him.

"I seriously did it didn't I?" Harry asked with a hearty grin on his face. His professor smiled back at his student. "Wow! I'm so happy! I'm just! Oh my gosh! I can't even...!" Harry went on and his teacher started to chuckle making Harry narrowed his eyes at his professor. "What?" He asked.

"You fink you got everything, no'u you have to learn ho'u to apparate." He said and pulled out a stick of chalk. He stood about 2 metres and drew a circle on the ground with chalk. "Stage, 2." He smiled a sadistic smile knowing this was going to be a tricky trick to learn. Harry James Potter spent around 3 hours learning a 6 week Hogwarts class. It was really hard to remember but he was a bright student so he understood.

"Can... I go?" Harry asked and his professor nodded and he was dismissed. The two have grown lately from a student teacher relationship to friends. Harry ran to his dorms and found all his friends sitting. Probably waiting for him. "Hey guys..." Harry murmured and they crossed their arms.

"Vhat's happenin'?" Eskil asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he sat on the floor next to Sen.

"Ho'u come you haven't been in class for a veek?" Eskil asked sternly. "I mean, ve're are happy you stayed for extra time... But, you haven't been in class." He explained and Harry nodded showing he knew what Eskil was talking about.

"I'll show you, it'll explain more." He said and stood in a large space. He looked at all of his friends and smirked. All of a sudden his body morphed into a pitch black horse. He kicked his hooves in the air, teasing his friends.

"Häftigt!"

"Yeah it is cool!"

"Wow!"

"Vis is awesome!"

"I vant to learn!"

Harry changed back as a human. "Do you like my Animagus form?" He asked and they all cheered. "So, that's why I'm not in class." He shrugged and the boys patted Harry's shoulders telling him how cool he was in two different languages. "Guys, guys, it isn't that hard. And now I'm learning how to apparate before I leave... Which is in 2 days!" He finally realized. "I need to pack!" He yelled and ran to the dorms to get all his stuff together.

"Vell, congratulations! I mean, vhis is really good." Noak said to his friend.

"Come here." Harry called and opened his arms which all the boys went to and had a huge group hug. "I'm gonna miss you guys! it's been a good few years!" He laughed and so did his friends. "Even with everything with Fabian and the Trogenlejon's, it's still been a great run. But now, I'm going to a new school with new friends! But I'll never forget my true school!" Harry finished his cheesy speech and all the boys broke apart.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll help each other at Hogwarts."

**Last day at Durmstrang...**

"Harry, Mrs Villowmoon is here to see you." His professor said while Harry ate his breakfast.

"It really has been 10 days huh? I'll be down in a second." Harry said and swallowed the toast, chased it down with pumpkin juice and got up to go to the D.A.D.A room in the hallway. Once he turned into the right room, he saw his Professor and a 50 year old woman with slight ages marks and brown hair into a messy bun and a witches hat upon her head. Her robes shimmered in the light as there was a lot of gold and red material.

"Hello lovey, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine thank you." He replied politely with manners.

"Vis is Mrs Villowmoon and she's going to check your Animagus form and going to test you on your apparation so you can get your license. Got it?" He asked and Harry nodded.

"So first, did you want to show me your animagus?" She asked and Harry nodded and grew into a large horse. The woman's face brightened up at the sight of the deep black horse. She'd expect some kind of honey color as the boy seemed cheerful, though it was a very dark black. She wrote something on her paper as Harry walked around. "Alright now you can come back into Human form." She called and Harry nodded his large head and shifted down.

"What about my apparation license?" Harry asked. The brunette really wanted to learn and be ready for Hogwarts so he had to get his license.

"Of course. Now go outside and apparate into this room. Remember, one, little splinch, and you retake the test." She warned and Harry closed the door behind himself. He wiggled his arms and took deep breaths as he stared intently at the room he'd been hoarded in for more than a week. This was make or break for Harry and he wasn't going to make a fool of himself now.

All of a sudden, in a smoke of dust, Harry stood in front of Professor Ond and Mrs Willowmoon. "Well done, any pain?" She asked freely trying to catch the boy off guard.

"Well, I do have pain in my cheekbones for smiling too much... Other than that and needing to go to the toilet, I'm good." He smirked and the woman chuckled at the boy's cockiness.

"Well, I might say that you're a wonderful wizard to learn how to apparate in 3 days. And it takes normal wizards a few weeks. A very talented boy indeed. I heard Durmstrang is shutting down, where are you being transferred?" The elder woman asked.

"Hogwarts..." He murmured and the woman frowned just a bit.

"It's not that good of a school. Especially for you. You are way out of Hogwarts league... Just do well at your Owls and I'm sure you'll succeed in what ever you want to do." She said with a toothy grin on her face. Harry chuckled and waited for the confirmation. "Okay so..." She held out a little slip and handed it to Harry. "This is your form saying that you are now a registered animagus and, this is your apparation license! Well done!" She said and she herself disapparated away.

"I guess I learnt from the best huh?" Harry asked and playfully punched his teacher's shoulder.

"Yes, you did!" He laughed with his student as they both made their way back to breakfast. Harry packed up all his belongings with Sen and set out to the dock at lunch. The English lad remembered the howler he got from Sirius when he missed the boat the week before. Not a pretty sight. But he was going to go to his new home with an old friend and start a clean slate.

"Good weather for a September?" Sen asked as they waited for the boat. The two sat on the bottom of the stairs that seemed to go on forever. Harry nodded and noticed how many students were leaving.

"Yeah, I was suspicious when Professor Karkaroff didn't get any first years. I mean, it was bound to happen some day." Harry sighed. He really wasn't all that happy to go home.

"Yeah, now we'll get sorted by the Sorting Hat and put into a house like a first year." Sen mumbled and Harry let out a long chuckle. "What's so funny!?" Sen yelled. Harry finished his chuckles and looked at the Asian boy.

"You're just funny." Harry mused and gave a quiet giggle. Sen turned his head and looked at all the other boys hanging around each other talking about who knows what. "You excited?" He asked the distracted boy.

"No. I'm more scared than excited... I mean, I never expected to change schools, ever, so going to Hogwarts is really strange for me. It would be weird for you if you Dad and siblings didn't go to Hogwarts." Sen explained and Harry gave a small smile when Sen said 'Dad and siblings', it really made him feel like he was acknowledged of having a family.

"I guess I know what you mean-"

"All aboard!" The captain called to the students. Sen and Harry stood and picked up their trunks.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

**Hey everyone! I haven't been getting reviews but thats okay because when I get faves and such, I still feel happy. So I hope you like the last chapter of Durmstrang as the boys are going to Hogwarts now! So, no more swedish words that you don't know okay :) Um, also when I finish the story, I'm going to add another chapter which had all my plans of Durmstrang, such as students, teacher's, Durmstrang map and such. Anyway enjoy!**


	4. New Beginnings

Durmstrang Institute

_Chapter 4_

_New Beginnings_

"Harry!" Sirius called from the end of the harbour. The voice of his godfather gave a little spring to his step when Harry ran up to him.

"Hey! How are you?" He asked but was crushed by Sirius' arms.

"You don't know how much I missed you!" Sirius cooed as he rubbed the boy's back. "I was so angry when you didn't come back when I told you to!" Sirius yelled and planted a sloppy kiss on Harry's forehead. "But it doesn't matter now."

"Let's go." Harry said and they both made their way to the new car. "Doesn't it feel weird without Dom?"

"I guess, no more fighting for sure." Sirius laughed and turned a corner. "You wearing muggle clothes? I thought you'd wear your uniform..."

"I'm going to get changed on the train. Did you know, there isn't just me going to Hogwarts. A boy named Sen is going too." The brunette boy said matter-of-fact-ly, and Sirius nodded.

"I know, it's not just you I mean look! There are so many people here. How many people from your house is going?" Sirius asked.

"2, just me and Sen. Everyone else are going to that highly prestigious school in Russia. But I'm pretty sure like, everyone from Gravling are going to Hogwarts." Harry pointed out. "Our school is closely associated with Hogwarts ever since the Triwizard Tournament when Professor Dumbledore came to speak to all of us. People then wanted to go to Hogwarts when Professor Karkaroff said we had to change schools."

"Well, there is certainly a lot of families here. Seeing their children off to the first day of a new school. Must be hard." Sirius sighed.

"You have no idea." Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Oh, I am so sorry Harry, I didn't mean to..." Sirius begun but knew he was just rambling. The boy smirked and patted his Godfather's shoulder.

"Relax, I didn't take it that way. You've been busy so don't worry. I've been busy too." Harry smirked and they got out of the parked car. Sirius went to the back of the car and got out the trunk full of clothes and Harry held Hedwig's cage. The men walked to platform 9 and ran through the brick wall to get to platform Nine and Three Quarters. "Well, this is it." He said with a straight face.

"Are you sure you're ready? You can stay at home." Sirius made sure that his boy would be fine. Harry just nodded and looked at the train that was being filled with people. "I'm sure Teddy will help you out."

"Yeah, I'll make new friends and I have Sen. Everything's gonna be alright..." Harry reassured himself mostly. The 15 year old boy was actually very worried and his self talk was not helping his nerves. He took the trunk off Sirius and tugged it onto the train. "I'll be alright! See ya next holiday!" Harry called and moved into a compartment. He looked out of the window and waved at the older man. Suddenly, everyone were tiny and the scenery moved quickly.

"Hey Harry!" Sen said from the compartment door. The said boy's head snapped to the voice to found himself looking at his good friend.

"Sen! Come sit!" The brunette waved and patted the seat across from him. The boys talked for the entire ride to Hogwarts. They talked about anything and ate so many treats from the cart. "I'm going to get dressed in the uniform." Harry told Sen and left the room. Sen sat and watched kids running up and down the train. A boy knocked on Harry and Sen's door and the remaining boy opened it for them.

"Hi, I was just wondering if I could just dump my trunk here. Some kid is coming to steal it. He's tall and has grey hair. Silver or something... He also has black eyes so... Make sure he doesn't know..." The boy said with a puffed out voice and ran down the corridor. Sen didn't even say anything and just found a wooden trunk in front of him. He sat it beside himself and waited for Harry to arrive.

"Back! How do I look? Whose trunk is that?" Harry asked as he swished into the room with his new Hogwarts cloaks.

"You look great and, this is some kids trunk. Just don't let a grey haired guy with black eyes get it while I change." Sen said as he exited the compartment. Harry felt at home. A person just left his luggage with them and didn't care. He could feel the homey air warm his heart. Maybe he would like Hogwarts... Maybe...

"Your staring off into space..." Sen said as he entered and sat down. Harry looked him down and nodded approvingly.

"Sorry, and it suits you well." Harry pointed and the asian boy looked down at his attire himself.

"Are you sure? Anyway, you're lucky we got changed earlier because the is a line up at the bathroom. I mean, really long." He chuckled and looked out the window. "I really hope we fit in there..."

**At Hogwarts...**

"Good Evening, Teachers, staff and students, we have a different schedule tonight, before dinner, we are going to sort 100 new students. Here they come now." Professor Dumbledore said and a swarm of students walked through the door and into the Great Hall. Harry looked around trying to find Teddy and Domina, and so were they. Teddy looked into the crowd and found familiar messy hair.

"Harry! Harry!" Teddy whispered loud enough, hopefully gaining his brother's attention. Harry swore he could hear his name get called out so he scanned the area for the person calling out.

"My name is Minerva Mcgonagall, you will call me Professor Mcgonagall, and I shall sort all of you, using the Sorting Hat. It shall call out which house you belong. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I shall start with the first years, can you please line up on the side." She called and small children moved to the side, indicating they were first years.

"Harry!" Domina yelled when she spotted the boy. Harry turned his head again and found his little sister nearby. He walked over to her and she gave him a quick hug. "Hey how was the ride?" She asked.

"Good, good. I was lucky enough to get dressed early so I didn't have to line up." He smirked and she nodded thoughtfully.

"Smart thinking Harry." She smirked and waved at Teddy. The curly haired boy spotted his brother leaning forward and waved violently at them. Harry noticed and waved back so the purple eyed boy would stop.

"5th years!" Minerva called and Harry walked alongside Sen to the teacher. "Steven Bunger!" She called and a light haired boy sat on the stool. The old witch slowly placed the at on the boy's head and it swayed as it evaluated the boy.

"Hmmm, I'll put this young man in... Ravenclaw!" The hat called.

"Sen Choi!" The witch called and Harry's friend moved to the vacant stool. The hat was placed onto the boy's head and they waited.

"Hmm, tricky... Cunning, though smart but compassionate and brave... All four, but where to put you? I know! Gryffindor!" It called and the Gryffindor table clapped the loudest at their new addition. Harry hi-fived his friend as he went to sit. Professor Mcgonagall looked at her list and looked up calling the next name. Harry noticed that it was in alphabetical order so he waited a bit until his name was called.

"Harry Potter!" Minerva called and Harry slowly walked to the stool and waited for the hat. He looked at all the faces looking at him, knowing that everyone was way more interested in famous Harry Potter than any of the other new students.

"Hah, easy. Slytherin!" The hat yelled to the rest of the people inside the Great Hall. Everyone's faces dropped as they watched Harry's uniform turn green and walked to the Slytherin table. Harry didn't actually know the history behind the houses, he was glad to be in any. He sat down and looked at the rest of his housemates.

"Hi, I'm Harry." He said with that strange accent. A few heads turned and acknowledged him but he just sat and waited for dinner. After another 20 minutes, dinner was served. The newly Slytherin was amazed that there was so much food. He was overwhelmed. "Excuse me, where can I find the bread?" He asked and the 2nd year boy pointed to the near middle of the table where a basket of bread sat. Harry stood and walked over to the loaves and picked up the knife nearby.

"Excuse me." A voice below him said. Harry skidded back to apologize.

"So sor-" Harry's green emeralds met silver orbs and a spark was felt in both hearts. Magic hummed in the air but it stayed for around 2 seconds and everything died down though, Harry couldn't look away. "Your, Mr Malfoy's boy." Harry decided to say. The blond boy nodded and picked up the dropped knife.

"Yes. And your Sirius' kid. Also Teddy Bear's brother if I'm correct." He stated and Harry's eyebrows knitted together.

"Teddy Bear? Are you teasing him because his name is Ted? That's a bit rude." He said and bit off the end of the bread.

"He's an idiot and so are his loser friends." The cocky boy shrugged and moved to his dinner.

"I don't know who you are but-"

"The names Draco Malfoy." He injected.

"Okay Draco, listen, I don't care what you do to anyone else, but, you leave my family alone." He warned and left with his piece of bread and the two boys didn't say anything for the rest of the feast. All the houses were led to the dorms together and then it was time to go to sleep. Harry sat in his bed and looked at the boys. Draco slept on the bed next to him and Harry wasn't exactly surprised with his luck.

The new Slytherin felt a bit homesick at that point. He was in a new room and a new bed with strangers he doesn't remember the names of. Sen wasn't in his house and it seemed like no one in his own house liked him either. Harry stuck a hand into his drawer and pulled out his invisibility cloak. He silently snuck out of bed and shrugged on the cloak, causing him to be invisible. The boy walked out of the room and out of the dormitories. He decided a nice stroll around the school would do him good so he silently creep out of the dungeons and out onto the grassy field. He watched as his missing foot put imprints on the grass and walked around. To sum it up, Harry didn't know if he made the right choice.

"Rough day?" A voice said. Harry's head turned and saw a young girl with wild frizzy hair. "I'm Hermione." She said politely and sat down beside the boy. "You're not really supposed to be out here, but I'll let it slide because your new and my best friend's brother." She smiled and watched the stars. "How was it like at your old school?" The strange girl asked.

"More or less the same. Though we were allowed to go outside. We had a nice view." Harry shrugged while snuggling in his robe. "That reminds me, why are you here?"

"I'm a prefect. I have to do the rounds before I go to bed. A boy and a girl are-"

"I know."

"Pardon?"

"I know what a prefect is. Teddy wanted to be a prefect but now he's aiming for Head Boy or something. Not really sure what that means, but it's a very big responsibility... Not my kind of thing. Who are the prefects for Slytherin?" The brunette boy asked.

"Well, the 5th year prefects are Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson." She shrugged. "Anyway, off to bed Potter, gotta be up bright and early tomorrow for class!" She cheered though Harry groaned after. The pair walked inside the castle and Hermione, as much as she didn't want to, directed Harry back to the dorms. "Do, you remember the password?"

"No..." Harry sighed and Hermione shook her head and put on a huge grin. Fake, that is.

"Don't worry, just tell the painting you're a Slytherin." Hermione encouraged but Harry seemed worried.

"Um, just wanted to ask, why isn't Malfoy doing rounds?" He asked, remembering that he was probably sleeping in his bed right now.

"He had different duties today. Now go tell the painting." She pushed and the shy boy nodded and moved towards the painting.

"Um, hi, I'm a Slytherin and I forgot the password..." He mumbled and nothing happened. "Could you... Please let me in?" He asked and still nothing came from his attempt. "Hermione it isn't working!" He called.

"That's fine! I'll go find a teacher." She said and ran. Harry felt very very lonely at that point. It was as if she was trying to escape. He sat on the floor and decided what he should do. A creak was heard and he door swung open. "Hello?"

"Oh, it's you. Come inside, the fire's on. Did you forget the password?" The girl asked.

"Yes... Thank you for coming to fetch me." He said to the girl. "I'm sorry I totally forgot your name..." He admitted.

"It's Pansy." She stifled a yawn and sat by the fire.

"Oh! You're a prefect!" Harry blatantly pointed out.

"Yes I am, and so is Draco and I saw your little stunt at dinner tonight. You have to have a bit more respect to us alright." She said with a calm voice, trying not to frighten Harry. "I want to tell you something about Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"You know, you're more nicer than you appear Pansy. When I first saw you I thought I'd entered hell, but your very considerate of other people." He noticed giving the girl a graze of pink on her cheeks.

"Thanks, but back to the houses... Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, had always held a grudge towards Salazar Slytherin, as he only wanted pure blood witches and wizards into his house. So now, the sorting hat usually puts highly sophisticated pure blood's or half bloods into Slytherin. Now that most of the pure blood families like the Parkinson's, Malfoy's, Black's and such, all followed he who must not be named, the Slytherin who immensely hated muggles and mudbloods."

"So wait, all the Slytherin's followed Voldemort?"

"Shh! Harry! No, not all of them, but think about it, this all happened when we were babies. The students now aren't evil though the legacy carries on. So anyone put into Slytherin, have evil written across their foreheads. That's why all the people in the other houses are so mean towards us, because they think they're better than us as their on the light side. That's why we're mean back, because we have pride in our House and we'll stand up to those who bring the name of Slytherin down." She concluded.

"I guess it's different when you think of it in our perspective huh?" Harry chuckled.

"Yep, this is really just one fat misunderstanding. I mean, I dare say some people in Slytherin still do go to the Dark Lord even in his death, but not as much. I mean, they're also hypocritical as some people in their houses are supporters of him as well." She growled.

"Well, this can surely put me to rest. I'll apologize to Malfoy tomorrow. I don't even know his side and I yell at him. I mean, Teddy and his friends have no right to be yelling at us for something we're not doing." Pansy nodded with that statement and they both got up and split their separate ways. "Night Pansy."

"Night Harry." She replied and they both snuggled into their dooner's and had a long rest.

**Next morning...**

Morning rolled in and all the boy's stirred in their beds. "Get up lazy." A gruff voice muttered.

"No... 5 more minutes Zabini!" A muffled voice protested. Harry slowly got up and put on his glasses to see the boys getting up and doing their own thing. The new Slytherin got his clothes that were tinged with green and noticed how oddly different they were to Teddy's bright gold and red colors on his robes. Harry got himself to the bathroom and quickly had a shower, brushed his teeth and all that jazz. Once he was dressed he walked out to find the same boy 'Zabini' trying to wake up a certain blond boy.

"Malfoy! Get up right now or I'll get Pansy or Severus!" He yelled and Draco shook his head. He was awake but now he was stirring with the boy. "Fine! Stay here! See if I care!" He yelled and exited into the restroom.

"Um, Draco..." Harry said as he tied up his shoes at his bed. Draco looked up and piercing silver eyes looked at soft evergreen eyes. "I wanted to apologize. It's no way to talk to a stranger and I'm sorry. Clean slate?" He asked hoping the boy would take pity on him.

"Fine, but I hope you see the line between Gryffindors and Slytherins-"

"I do, though I can hate them. They never did anything wrong to me and my only friend and my siblings are in that house..." He sighed. Harry was finished with his shoelaces and was just talking to the boy. He didn't even talk notice that Draco had no shirt and that everyone had gone down to breakfast. They just talked.

"You're not a bad person and no one in Slytherin are bad, just sorely misunderstood. There's nothing wrong with being a Slytherin. It just, other people make it was it's like today and people think that's how the rest are." Draco murmured.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter anyway, I'm here now and there's no going back. Back at Durmstrang we don't have a Sorting hat, we have barrier's on each dorm. All the first year's have to try go through but if they can't, that's not their house. It's pretty straight forward." He said lightly and Draco chuckled a bit.

"I wanted to go to Durmstrang, but, my Mother said it was too far away." He sighed, knowing his Mother had been wrong and he could have met this lovely young chap at that school.

"Yeah, it is pretty far away and I only ever came down for christmas, but my Godfather made a Portkey to the dock so it would save him time." Harry explained.

"Cool, so did you learn a lot there?" He asked.

"Did I learn a lot? Allvarligt? I mean... Seriously?" Harry groaned when he spoke his language.

"You know swedish?" Draco asked.

"Of course otherwise I would've had a rough time at Durmstrang. I mean, if you didn't know and the teacher was angry with you, you might think they're talking about an assignment and well, you just get in more trouble and stuff. I can also speak in parseltongue. I actually inherited it from a family member." Harry rambled.

"Hmm? Parsel? No wonder you're in Slytherin. Not the point, you can talk to snakes. That is amazing." Draco praised and a warm flutter was felt in the pit of Harry's stomach. The boys still sat and talked not realizing school had started. "I'm really hungry, are you?" Malfoy asked and Harry nodded. The blond pulled out his wand from his pillow and pointed it in the air. "Tempus."

"Merlin! Look at the time we are so dead!" Harry yelled and Draco quickly jumped out of his bed. "Draco! Get dressed and I'll pack your stuff!"

"Thanks Harry!" Draco called from the bathroom and Harry quickly went to find Draco's timetable. He looked at the sheet and realised he had the same classes as he does. Harry just packed the books into his own bag and decided there was no time for textbooks and that they'll just have to share. "'kay, I'm done, let's go!"

The two boys raced down corridors to their first class, transfiguration. They climbed up stairs two at a time and Draco finally realized he had no bag. The blond stopped and started to race down. "Draco stop!"

"I need my books!"

"Relax! I got them right here!" Harry yelled and patted his own bag.

"Harry! Warn me next time! And thanks, you really didn't have to take them." He said thankfully and they both made it to the door. "Okay, give me your bag and I'll say you tripped and that's why we're late." Draco summarized and the both entered, excuse at hand. Harry had an arm slung around Draco's neck and Draco held his waist while the bag was hanging off his elbow.

"Boys, take a seat." Professor Mcgonagall said and they found two seats that were vacant. Draco heaved Harry to the seat and tried to hide a smile as their plan worked. "So, as I was saying, vanishing, is going to apart of the O.W.L's and, if you can't do this then you won't get very good grades for the rest of the year. Vanishing is half your grade. Now who can tell..." The teacher went on about vanishing spells and the whole class listened. Draco and Harry would talk when they could while the Gryffindors felt bad for Teddy as his brother was a Slytherin and best mates with Draco Malfoy.

By lunch, Teddy had built up the courage to talk to Harry. "Harry! Pst!" He called and the boy turned to see his brother indicating for him to follow. "Hey how are ya?" He asked as they hugged.

"I'm good, making good friends and everything." He mentioned but didn't say any names.

"That's good. I was just wonderin' if you wanted to have lunch with me, Ron, Hermione, Sen, Ginny and Domina? We miss you." He said and Harry nodded.

"Sure, no problem. Where do we meet?"

"We're thinking of a picnic outside. Just us." He said and Harry couldn't think of a better idea.

"Sounds great I'll be there, but first, I need to tell Draco I won't be sitting with them. I'll be back okay?" Harry said quickly, not wanting the answer. He walked into the great Hall where Draco sits and even though he wanted to sit right beside him, the boy had family obligations. "Hey Draco, I'm going to have lunch with me family okay? But I'll definitely be here for dinner. So, don't get worried alright?" He said and Draco nodded not really caring that where he was having lunch.

"Have fun." Were his final words with a small wink that sent shivers down Harry's spine. His stomach clenched and his face felt warm.

"No- Problem..." Harry stuttered and exited the magnificent hall and his Slytherin friends. He made his way outside and saw his friends and family sitting on a rug. Harry walked up to them and Domina patted a spot next to her.

"Harry! Come sit next to me!" She called and the Durmstrang boy sat beside his sister.

"So, Harry how's Hogwarts treating you?" Teddy asked as he took a sandwich from the platter. "It was hard on my first day, what with all the stairs and corridors. You'll get used to it though, you have another 2 more years." Teddy calculated and the 5th years cheered.

"Can you believe it? 2 more years and then we're outta here! It's amazing." Ron gushed as he put a pumpkin pasty in his mouth. "You know-"

"Ron! Don't speak with your mouth ful!" Ginny cried out in disgust.

"It's okay, I used to live with just boys and they used to burp and fart right in front of each other. We were like siblings." Harry chuckled and thought of the boys back at Durmstrang. "Speaking of friends, where is Sen?" Harry asked looking around for the chinese Gryffindor.

"Oh, he's just going to Snape's class to pick up his book. He forgot it there and wanted an excuse to push the man's buttons. I did warn him though." Teddy shrugged and Harry laughed.

"That's what he used to do with Professor Omskapa! He was our leader of house. The Slipadorm house." Harry educated his friends and they all nodded in understanding. They all sat and chatted until lunch was over and they all had to go to their next classes. Harry actually felt happy to go to class, but he wasn't sure if it was because of a certain blond Slytherin... He made his way to his D.A.D.A class with the Ravenclaws and sat next to Blaise.

"Hey Harry, didn't see ya at lunch. Everything good?" The boy asked and Harry nodded. They watched as their teacher strolled into the room like a king.

"Hello students! It's good to see you all, now, open your books up to page 34! Today, we're talking about the Imperius curse. It's one of the 3 unforgivable curses that if you use, will land you into Azkaban. Anyone know about the curse?" Gilderoy Lockhart asked the students.

"Um, I do." Harry said with his hand stuck in the air.

"Yes Potter?" He said and Harry looked at his fingers.

"Well, it's an unforgivable curse and is used to... What's the word... Styra... How do you say that in english?" Harry asked and his friends around him started to chuckle. "Come on, that's mean. Ugh! What's the word? Styra, styra..." Harry grumbled.

"Well, I don't know what you're trying to say, but the Imperius curse contro-"

"Yes! That's it! Control!" Harry cheered thanks to Draco butting in. "Controls a victim! And the person makes the victim do what ever he wants. Apparently You-Know-Who used to get people to use it on Hogwarts students." Harry shook his head in disgust and the blond teacher nodded.

"Perfect Harry, 5 points to Slytherin! Now today's lesson..."

The whole lesson dragged on for Harry as his teachers had already taught him this unit of work. He nodded along and helped his friends if they asked but didn't really pay attention. The teacher was a pretty face and looked as if he didn't have any idea what he was doing. Teddy was right when he told him that Hogwarts wasn't anything special.

"And! A notice to everyone! I'm going to be leaving tomorrow and will be replaced next week by a young lady called Vestir, I want you to be good and welcome her okay?" The students nodded in response and they all packed up for the lesson. Harry was a bit upset that Vestir was going to teach as she'll also be teaching Domina, and the two never got along.

"Harry?" A smooth voice called causing the brunette to turn.

"Draco." He smiled and slung an arm around the blond Slytherin. "What's wrong?"

"I just, it just... You look like you don't like the new teacher coming in..." Draco admitted and Harry sighed loudly.

"Well, yeah, I don't like her. Her name is Vestir Demetra and, well, she is... For a lack of better words... A bitch. She hates all of us and was really angry at Sirius when she realized he had used her to bare a child of his. He's been planning to have another one because he's bored at home." Harry shrugged.

"But, that doesn't explain why you don't like her..." Draco mentioned and Harry scowled.

"It's because, she really mean to Teddy and I, but it's worse when she treats her own daughter badly. She never talks to us and when Sirius begs her to baby sit, she would just stay in an area and let us do anything. One time Teddy his his head on a rock and we knocked on her door for help, but she never answered." Draco gasped and Harry nodded in confirmation. "She is a royal pain in the neck."

"But, that's wrong, what if something happen to you guys?" He asked and Harry slowly slid his arm off the boy's shoulder.

"She wouldn't care." He stated and walked quickly down the corridor. "Teddy!" He called and a long haired boy turned to see Harry. "Come here I need to tell you something!" He called and the boy turned and walked up to his brother.

"Yeah, what do you need to tell me? Teddy asked as they walked side by side. Draco tagged along on Harry's side and sometimes had to hold his robe so he wouldn't get toppled down.

"Vestir is going to be a D.A.D.A teacher from next veek onwards!" Harry hissed and Teddy gave a wary glance.

"Please tell me you not-"

"It's true, Lockhart told us today. Scared me silly I tell ya." Teddy scratched his head in confusion.

"Well, is there something we can do? Is there anything we need to do?" Teddy asked and that's when the Malfoy's brain started to think.

"Well, you could get her sacked." He mentioned and the siblings looked straight at the blond.

"He is absolutely right." Teddy instantly agreed.

"Okay, so how will you manage this? I mean it's not very easy to get on Dumbledore's bad side if he hired you." Harry stated and Draco nodded in consideration.

"You right, but what if we push her to break a rule that should never be broken? I don't what about a relationship with a student, perhaps?" He asked with a sly smile that crept onto the other boy's faces.

"Sounds brilliant." Teddy chuckled and walked into their divination room.

"Let's discuss at lunch." Harry decided and they both took their respective seats. Teddy next to Ron and Harry with Draco.

"Hello students! I know you've been good, so straight to work. Who knows the magical properties in Ovomancy! It's a yes or no test as to which side the yolk falls. I know the Ravenclaws have a particular talent in that area. Now, pick up your egg, hold it on top of your bowl. Think of a question in your head, and crack it." She explained and several cracks and plops were heard.

"Mine went to the left! What does that mean?" Goyle called aloud and the teacher nodded.

"Okay, right this in your books. Left means 'No' and right means 'Yes'. So what ever question you asked, will be answered that way okay?"

"Cool! I asked if I will get a girlfriend and it tipped to the left! Awesome huh?" Seamus cheered.

"Shut up you moron. Left means no." Teddy sighed with a cute little smile.

"Hey Teddy, you wanna know what I asked?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Sure 'Mione, what did you ask?" Teddy looked at the bushy haired girl who was beetroot red.

"I asked if I was going to get a boyfriend by the end of the year, and it said yes." She squeaked out and Teddy smiled proudly.

"Great! I'm happy for you Hermione!" Teddy said with a pat on her back. Hermione blushed and looked around slyly. "What are you looking for?"

Hermione didn't answer him and kept looking around. "A clue..." She murmured and brown beady eyes glanced at every boy in the classroom. Even the Slytherin half. Teddy chuckled at his friends and thought back on his question and answer. He'd asked if he was going to get good grades this year and it had fallen to the right, though he didn't feel smart.

"Alright! Everyone will say their question and the egg's answer. If you don't want to you can say pass. Starting with, Miss Millicent."

The girl shifted in her seat and looked at her classmates. "Well, I asked if I was going to lose any weight, and the yolk went to the right side." She smiled and Pansy clapped for her fellow Slytherin. Beside her was Pansy.

"Well, I asked if I was going to become a death eater... And it tipped to the left." She smiled contently as if it had been the best news she'd ever heard. The Gryffindors accused her of lying but she didn't care what they said.

On the next table was Blaise. "I asked if I was going to learn a good spell. I don't actually remember what side it tipped... Sorry."

"No! No need child! That may be a sign! Memory loss can mean that it's not meant to be known yet or is undecided!" The Professor encouraged. "How about you?"

"Pass."

"Pass."

"Pass."

"Draco! I want to know!" Harry yelled as Draco said pass. The blond glared at his friend and looked down at the bowl with the mushed up egg, the result of their boredom.

"Well... I asked if I had an... Odd orientation... And it went to the right..." He murmured only for Harry to hear.

"What do you mean by orientation?" Harry asked.

"I mean like... Preference..." He grounded out trying to sound vague so no one else could figure it out.

"Oh! Oh... Well! I asked my egg if I was going to be the Slytherin seeker, and unfortunately it went to the left." He sighed and poked his mess. "But there is nothing to worry because... I'm going to become the head boy... I'm kidding, I'll be like, the captain of the D.A club or something..." Harry shrugged with a chuckle.

"Your not funny." Draco muttered as the other students talked about their questions. The two boys were in their own little world, just talking to each other. They didn't really pay attention to the class and just listened to the other boy.

"Draco, I trust you a lot." Harry murmured.

"Mhmm. What does that mean?" He asked dejectedly.

"I want to show you something tonight. Maybe take you riding..."

"With our brooms?" He asked.

Harry shook his head. "No... Horse riding."

"What? Where are you going to get horse's from?" Draco asked icily as if Harry made the most sneaky-est plan but was very stupid and involved horses.

"Draco, you trust me right?"

"O-of course."

"We're going bare back riding."

"No! No no no! Sorry, you have pushed it way too far. No, not at all." Draco insisted and whined. Harry smirked at his friends reaction.

"Draco... What if I say, you'll be with me the whole time?"

"Why should I trust you?" Draco asked skeptically.

Harry looked into deep cloudy silver eyes with his shiny emeralds. "Because we're friends."

* * *

**OoOOOOoOooOoOOOoOOOOoOOoooH! Malfoy got FRIEND ZONED! Next chapter coming your way soon!**


	5. Trust

Durmstrang Institute

_Chapter 5_

_Trust_

"Draco, shut up!" Harry hissed from under the cloak.

"I seriously don't want to do this Harry. I'm really worried..." He mumbled which made Harry chuckle a bit. The boys were walking in the fringe of the forbidden forest, where there were no mutant spiders. They hid under Harry's cloak and snuck in deep enough to not get killed, but to also not be seen. "How much further?"

"We'll stop here." Harry decided and took off the invisibility cloak. "Alright, I don't want you to freak out okay?" He said and handed Draco the cloak. Draco kind of felt honoured to have been under the cloak, since it's so rare. Harry breathed in slowly.

"Wait! You're not going to summon like, the centaurs or something?" Draco asked and Harry almost choked from breathing out too fast. He laughed hysterically at Draco's guess.

"No! I'm am not going to summon the centaurs. You have to have a little faith for the horse you're going to ride. His name's Harry." He muttered quickly and transformed into a large black horse with muscular legs and a long messy mane.

Draco stood still at the sight of the horse. He patted his muzzle and his neck. "Wow Harry, I didn't know you were an animagus... You are so, beautiful as a horse." He murmured to the creature before him. Harry knelt down so Draco could jump on his back. The blond boy scurried on and held on to the horse's neck tightly. In a matter of moments, they took off. Draco saw the trees flash before him with a blinding speed and the exhilaration made him laugh loudly. He laughed as the horse took sharp turns and suddenly they were on the fields of Hogwarts. "Hold on."

The horse listened and stood still. Draco shrugged out the invisibility cloak and put it on. He snaked his arms around Harry's long neck and felt the wind brush around them. Harry didn't gallop like a lunatic this time, he settle for a slower pace. Draco watched as some of the lights in the large castle went out as it was past curfew.

"This is brilliant Harry, I could fall asleep like this." Draco murmured. Harry nodded as he was thinking the same thing. The weight on his back made him know that Draco was safe and he could fall asleep easily. Draco was luckily dressed up to survive a snowstorm, so Harry sat on the ground with Draco on his back. The blond felt drowsy as he listened to the horse's heart beat and the slight snort from his nostrils. "Night Harry." He muttered and he swore on everyone living, Harry said goodnight back.

**Next morning...**

"Get up! Come on Draco, we're going to get into so much trouble it is not funny. Dumbledore is coming, hurry up!" The messy hair boy begged as Draco dreamed on. "You asshole get up!" He hissed and then the blond stirred. He looked up at Harry with magnificent silver eyes and his heart skipped a beat. "Come on, we need to go right now." He murmured gently to the sleepy boy. Draco got up and they both ran back to the castle through a secret passage Draco knew of.

"Was last night real?" Draco murmured.

"Well, if it includes you riding on my back, then yeah, as real as anything." Harry said as they both stepped inside the unusually quiet Slytherin dorms. Harry looked at Draco, but didn't see the boy he saw yesterday. He saw him in a new light, not necessarily a good one, but new nonetheless. It showed him a man, a person that he'd like to spend all his time with, every single moment of his life wanted to have him in it.

"Stop, looking at me..." Draco muttered with a tiny blush. The blond noticed that Harry kept his eyes on him and his heart fluttered wildly. He knew why, he had grown a little crush in over a day. It was strange to of gotten a crush by then, but it was true, the morning showed him a new view of the world and Harry. And with him knowing he was at least bisexual, he wasn't in the least surprised when he realised he'd formed a liking into the Potter boy.

Harry winked slyly which made the boy blush more. "Stop blushing like a girl and I might stop."

**A month later at a Slytherin verses Hufflepuff quidditch match...**

"Go Draco!" Harry yelled from the crowds.

"Slytherin's going to wipe the floor with Hufflepuff." Blaise muttered as be nibble on the end of the licorice wand. "Hey Harry, weren't you, Draco and Teddy meant to do something to Professor Demetra to get her sacked?" Blaise reminded and Harry froze.

He looked at his friend with shock written on his face. "I totally forgot." He muttered.

"Figures. Anyway, what were you planning to do?" He asked as he watched a bludger almost knock a helpless Hufflepuff off their broom.

"We were going to make someone have a relationship with her and then we'll get Dumbledore and he'll sack her." Blaise chuckled as he continued to watch Slytherin score some more. "Draco is the seeker right?" He asked.

"Yeah, why? I thought you already knew, you've been to like 3 of his games." Blaise mentioned and Harry punched his arm playfully.

He looked back at the field and watched the snitch flutter in a small spot. "If he's seeker, then how come he can't see the snitch right there?" Harry asked as he pointed to it.

"Harry I can't see anything." Blaise muttered. "Maybe he's just trying not to make it obvious so the other team won't get it." After that, he mumbled something about Hufflepuff's being good finder's. Harry shrugged and kept his eyes on the snitch, waiting for Draco to notice it. Harry's eyes scanned the field and smiled when he saw Draco fly through the air. His heart thudded and his eyes sparkled. Draco looked down at Harry and smiled brightly then took down to get the snitch.

"Just date already." Pansy mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

Pansy Parkinson rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "I said, ask Draco out. You guys, are not friends. You look at eachother not like friends would. You are always around each other and when one of you's are talking to another person, the other gets jealous! Like I said, go out! You may not like the idea of being gay, but when Draco came out a few weeks ago, no one cared. Just stop with this friend nonsense it's driving everyone insane."

Harry stared at the girl with wide eyes and didn't say anything. He just sat and looked at the sky, thinking about what the Prefect said. Was he in love with Draco? That was alien words to him, not, meant to be in the same sentence. But really, what Pansy said was true, they did exactly that. "Draco has caught the snitch! Slytherin wins!" Lee Jordan called and the stands cheered in victory. Harry waved at Draco and the blond boy swooped down to Harry's stand and collapsed into his arms.

"Harry I won!" He huffed out and Harry picked Draco up so he wouldn't hurt himself. The boys hugged and Harry lifted Draco's head a little and saw his tired, but pretty face.

"You were great Draco." Harry murmured and sat down with Draco in his lap. Harry could now feel what Pansy was talking about, what they did no best friend do. Friends would put their friend on a chair, not let them rest on their lap.

"It was easy." Draco sighed as he snuggled into Harry's chest. The dark haired boy cringed when he did this, as if wasn't a friendly gesture at all...

Harry pushed the blond boy up a bit so they were facing face to face. "Draco, later we really need to talk. In the dungeons, after dinner." Harry said and Draco agreed lazily.

**At the Slytherin Common room...**

"Okay, so what were you going to talk to me about? You said that we were going to have a little chat, so out with it." The blond asked as he slumped onto a comfy leather lounge.

Harry sat beside him and looked straight into his eyes. "Draco, what are we?" He asked.

"What do you mean? Humans, wizards, you're a horse sometimes. I don't understand what you mean..." Draco muttered and sat up properly. "When I said out with it, I didn't mean a vague question." The blond noted and Harry chuckled a bit but instantly stopped.

"No, what I mean is, our relationship. What are we?" He asked as he pointed to each other.

"We're... Friends right?"

"Are we Draco?"

"I'm not sure where you're going with this..."

"Do we act like friends? I mean, honestly." Harry mumbled. "Today, you were sitting on my lap. Yesterday, you got upset because I was sitting with Blaise and you got upset with me. When I first let you ride on my back we slept together in the woods. Not very friendly."

"Meaning? Seriously Harry I am not understanding." Draco muttered but really, had a suspicion that Harry was saying that they had something more than friendship.

"Draco! Read between the lines! We act like lovers not friends!" Harry bursted, not beating around the bushes anymore. His face was red and his hands were flailing around. Draco eyes drooped and Harry calmed down.

The Malfoy crossed his arms and looked at the fire place and started to think. "Lover's? Well is that a bad thing?" He asked.

"Were you planning this? Did you like me from the start?"

"No! No... I just, now it's a face value and well, I've enjoyed being around you, and lover's... Doesn't sound bad." He stated.

Harry rolled his eyes but smirked. "No, it doesn't... But what are we meant to do?" He asked and Draco stood and come around to face Harry. He took the boy's bony fingers and looked into those emerald eyes. "Draco?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

**Next morning...**

"Harry? He's still unconscious. Was it something I said?" A voice asked. Harry didn't move but listened to his surroundings.

"No Draco, you just asked a straight boy to be your boyfriend." Blaise muttered sarcastically.

"Should I call Madam Pomfrey? We agreed that if he didn't wake up by morning we'd call her." Pansy said with a worried voice. "And, Teddy and his crew are in our common room. What are we to do?"

"I think that the worse from this is whether Harry fainting is a yes or no. I couldn't sleep without knowing what his answer was." Draco mumbled. A knock was heard from the door.

"Guys! There is only so much we can do to entertain Gryffindorks!" Crabbe called from behind the door. Harry decided to give them the benefit of the doubt and opened his eyes. Draco was the first to notice and bent down to give him a tight hug. Harry smiled warmly and hugged Draco back. Harry put his lips close to Draco's ear opposite Pansy and Blaise.

"Yes."

Draco squeezed Harry and lifted him from the bed sending them both in a fit of laughter. "Thank goodness! I was so worried!" Draco gasped out from laughed. Harry smirked and leant in and gave Draco a peck on his pale cheek. Draco locked his messy haired brunette in his arms before he could leave.

"Alright you two, let's get ready, we're going to Hogsmeade. It's Saturday." Pansy said and the boys got up to get dressed. Harry put on a forest green coat with black fur lining and a blue belt with a silver buckle. Draco came out with a black robe with silver inside throwing light everywhere.

"Don't you look handsome..." Draco murmured and snaked an arm around Harry. The boys entered the common room and saw, Teddy, Hermione, Ron, Domina and Ginny. "Hello, everyone. We are awake, and ready, so lets go to Hogsmeade." Draco called and the group of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's walked out of the castle. Draco's arms started to droop and Harry smirked and picked his arm and quickly put it around his neck and the Harry they knew transformed into a large pitch black horse.

"What's going on!?"

"Where's Harry!"

"What have you done?"

"We didn't do anything!"

"Harry!"

"Harry! You scared me! You have to warn me before you do that!" Draco yelled and hit the horse playfully. Everyone looked at Draco and the horse and the blond boy sat properly and held onto the mane. "Lets go everyone." He called and the horse trotted down the path.

"Wait a second? Is that horse Harry?" Teddy asked and the horse turned and nodded in return before walking away again. "Is Harry an animagus?!" Teddy called as he ran after the two. Everyone eventually followed Teddy and they all found themselves at Hog's Head. Draco hopped off the horse and it turned back to Harry Potter. The animagus got into the inn and everyone followed. They got a table to fit all 9 of them and questions came flying out.

"Harry are you an animagus?"

"What else can you do?"

"Could you do it now?"

"Do you need a wand for that?

"Harry teach me!"

"Yeah I wanna know how to do that."

"You must be a really strong wizard to be able to have an animagus."

"Are you even registered?"

"Alright, alright, I'll answer your questions one at a time." Harry stressed the 'one at a time' and snuggled against Draco. "Well firstly I am registered Hermione, so no one is going to Azkaban. And I will not teach you as I'm not old enough. I do know a lot of magic but being an Animagus is the hardest and, yeah that's it..." He shrugged and fiddle with a menu.

Hermione looked at Harry with jealousy. Well, nothing very spiteful, she wasn't going to take revenge on him for being an animagus, but she was jealous. "Are you and Malfoy a bit close?" Hermione pointed out as she looked at the pair. Harry and Draco looked at each other and parted a bit.

"Well, when you look at them from here they do look very close." Domina smirked and they were all interrupted by a waiter coming with two trays of drinks. Everyone took their drinks and continued to look at the Slytherin pair.

"I guess we should have known from the start." Teddy shrugged and sipped his drink. "They've been doing very, lovey dovey things to each other since they've met."

"We have?" Draco gasped.

"I just don't understand how this happened so quickly. I mean, Harry, you've only been here for 1 or 2 months right?" Domina pointed out and sipped on her drink in thought.

"Yeah I guess... It's been a bit quick but I don't mind whatsoever." Harry smirked and snuggled closer to Draco. He was being subtle with his movements, but he wanted to show that Draco was his. This possessiveness was strange to look at from the audience though the girls found it cute. Eventually the day came to an end and the group set off back to Hogwarts.

"Wait, stay back for a bit..." Harry murmured to Draco and they stood on the side of a shop and Harry watched his friends and siblings walk past them.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked and a huge grin was plastered on Harry's small face.

"Alright, I want to take you somewhere. Trust me?"

"Of course... But where are we going?" Draco asked and before his answer was given, Harry dissaperated from Hogsmeade and the boys found themselves on the top of some lengthy stairs. Harry cheered as he'd aparated to the right place. They looked at the vast land in awe. Harry looked at the familiar doors that used to keep him inside of his home. "Harry where are we?"

Harry opened the doors and grabbed a handful of Draco's robe and pulled him inside the castle. "I'm home!" He cheered happily as he looked at the people walking past. Harry walked around looking for his friends that may have stayed. "This, Draco is Durmstrang. My home."

"Hold on, you apperated us here. Harry, aren't you full of surprises?" Draco gaped astonished of how much was going on. He was in Hogsmeade with his new boyfriend and now he was halfway across the world in Sweden with said boyfriend.

"I know a lot..." He murmured and made his way to the large stairs and climbed them up 2 at a time.

"This isn't as big as hogwarts but it's more beautiful and the view is magnificent. The uniform is good aswell. I could imagine you wearing this..." Draco rambled and linked his finger's with Harry's so he wouldn't get lost.

"Harry? Is vat you?" Someone asked and the boys turned to see a brown haired boy wearing normal Durmstrang uniform though with a black lining of fur.

"Eskil! Jag har saknat dig!" Harry yelled and went up to his friend who gave him a sturdy handshake. "Draco, this is my longest friend Eskil. He's kind what Ron is to Teddy. We're best friends. Along with Noak. Eskil, this is my boyfriend."

"Your gay Harry?" Eskil just had to ask. Harry twinged a bit but didn't crawl in a hole, on the contrary he puffed his chest out proudly.

"Yes, I am gay. But, that doesn't mean anything to you right? I'm the same Harry. Right?" Harry begged, wanting to be accepted by his best friend, the only person that's opinion did matter. Eskil's eyes looked at the pair and noticed Harry's grip on the boy's hand.

"It's fine. But, no PDA. I'm accepting it, but be considerate to overs. Kay?"

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much that means to me!" Harry expressed a sigh and Eskil led them two to the Slipadorm common room. They slid into the door and Draco slipped in nicely.

"Hey, does this mean, if I ever came to Durmstrang as a student, I'd be placed in your house?' Draco asked and the boys nodded.

"Lets sit." Harry murmured and moved to sit on the couch in the middle of the room. Eskil picked up a pillow and put it near the fire.

"How have you been Harry?" Eskil asked as he fiddle with his wand. Draco smiled at the homey feel he didn't get at Hogwarts. At that place, everyone was all about house rivalry and Voldemort. In this place, Voldermort is hardly the problem as the man never came from Durmstrang and everyone got along great. He watched the boys caught up and talked in different languages sometimes and then the stars came out.

"Harry, I really think we should go now." Draco murmured and used the tempus charm to show Harry the time.

"Ah! Right, I best be going." Harry sighed in sadness and the boys exchanged handshakes and Harry apperated to Hogwarts. "I thought there was a anti apperating charm the castle?" Harry murmured as the boys walked into the castle. Draco shrugged and they quickly made their way to the dungeons.

Draco got into the bathroom before Harry so the scarred boy had some time to himself. He actually touched his forehead and recalled the stories Sirius used to tell him about how he defeated Voldemort when he was 2. Apparently he used the the killing curse though it was blocked by Lilly, his mother and the shield she used was love. Apparently the curse reflected to him and the wretched man died inside, though his remaining power was stored into Harry, giving him the gift to speak to snakes and be literally thrown into Slytherin.

"I'm done." Draco called and they switched. Draco then had time to think as he slipped on his pajama's. He looked at the bed beside his and smiled happily. Harry's bed. His boyfriends bed. He wondered what may happen in their future as the were both boys and his father might not be so thrilled by the idea of not being able to have children but he was fine with that, if he was able to be with Harry.

**A week later...**

"Do you think you have the answer Hermione?" Domina asked from her spot from the library. Ginny turned and looked over Hermione's notes. "This was going to be easier if you went by my plan and ask them questions. But no!"

"Oh Domina be quiet! We get it alright! But, I think I've got it. The reason why those two got together so quickly is because they're Patronus mates. Or more known as having a Patronus bond. I'm guessing, that Draco has a horse as a patronus and Harry's soul animal is a horse. Harry's patronus is a..."

"Stag."

"So Draco's soul animal is a Stag."

"But, my patronus is a horse as well..."

"Maybe, but probably not the same breed. When they first saw each other, Patronus magic and soul animal connects and no matter what has been said about each other is lifted and they automatically become friends, then lovers." Hermione read and the girls looked at each other.

"Should we tell them?" Domina asked as she looked at her friend with scared violet eyes.

"Honey, why are you so worried? This is a good thing. Harry finally found someone he's supposed to be with. We just got our questions answered." Hermione shrugged and the girls stood and made their way out of the library. "Isn't learning really wonderful?" Hermione asked inocentally. Domina and Ginny giggled with each other of how nerdy Hermione was. The girls made their way to the great hall for dinner and saw the boys talking.

"Hey girls! Where have you been?" Ron asked as they sat down at the gryffindor table.

"Researching." Ginny shrugged and they dug in. Sen started a conversation with Teddy about Durmstrang and on the other side of the Hall Draco and Harry were talking to each other about what their plans were for Christmas.

"I'm going to go home with Teddy, Domina and Sirius. How about you?"

"I'm going to be with my pet ferret Dragon, and we're going to write letters to you every single day saying how much we love you and miss you." Draco murmured an planted a peck on Harry's cheek.

"I still can get over the thought of you having a pet ferret." Harry chuckled and played with Draco's long fingers. The two didn't eat yet and just continued to talk. "I'll have to get you a present."

"You don't have to, you're the best thing I could ask for."

Harry smirked and leant forward to get a potato wedge. "As much as that sounds flattering, I still need to get you something because I love you." Harry said quickly. Draco heard Harry's sentence and his heart almost stopped. Harry full out said he loved him. No hesitation, just a bit of embarressment but he told him. Harry hid his blushing face and continued to chew on the potato. Draco smirked and drew little circles on Harry's thigh and leant over.

"I love you too." He murmured and Harry turned to see his boyfriends face so close. Their eyes met and Draco quickly moved forward and snatched a kiss from Harry Potter. The brunette Slytherin pushed Draco away and his face blew up in red from his neck to his hairline. "Too cute."

"Draco! That's our first kiss!" Harry whispered harshly.

Draco lifted a slender eyebrow in confusion. "I know that..."

"It was meant to be special!" Harry accused.

"It was special! Come on Harry, we both said we loved each other and we kissed."

"No! There, there was meant to be a moonlight dinner, and then a ride in the gardens and then we'd lay on the grass, look into each other's eyes and then kiss!" Harry retolded his dream first kiss scenario. Draco almost laughed at Harry's limitless imagination.

"It's too cliche, I needed to do something original. Harry, you're such a Gryffindor sometimes..." Draco smiled and kissed his scarred forehead. "Relax. Please?"

"Fine, fine. Lets actually eat now." Harry sighed and they both picked at the foods and put them on their plates. The boys continued to eat and the magnificent feast came to an end. They all went to their separate dorms and seperate rooms. Harry lied on his bed and Draco layed on his own but they both watched each other watching the other.

"Night Harry..." Draco murmured with a small smile.

"Night Draco."

**At Platform Nine and Three Quarters...**

Harry and Draco got out of the train with gifts on hand. they planned to exchange before they had to go to their families. They got their baggage and got out of the crowd into a quiet corner. "Alright, here you go." Harry said with a smile and handed the present to Draco. The blond opened it up and saw that it was a journal.

The first page was a title page reading 'My year with Harry Potter'. "I shall write down everything we do in this diary." Draco promised and handed Harry a rather small gift. "It's shrunken so you have to enlarge it to actually use it." It was the size of a shoe box and Harry wouldn't know why something would be so big but opened it nonetheless.

What the boy found was a full horse harness set with the black leather saddle and all. "Draco! This is brilliant! I absolutely love it! It's amazing!" Harry gushed over his animagus' new saddle. "You have to help me put it on once school starts." He stated and Harry noticed Teddy inn the background with his new blond hair and black eyes. "I have to go, but this is amazing. I love you." Harry murmured and kissed Draco on his lips.

Draco moaned slightly and wrapped his arms around Harry even holding the book. Harry was losing his mind and didn't realize they were in public but still grasped Draco's hair with his free hand. "Boys." A stern voice said and they both looked up. Lucius Malfoy looked down at the 16 year old kids and they both said some G rated good byes.

"Love you." Draco murmured and followed his Dad. Harry sighed and went to look for Sirius and the gang. Once Harry found they they all got into platform 9 and they made their way to the car. Sirius knew nothing of Harry and Draco, so he would like to get the poor man out of the loop. They all sat in the quiet car and Harry cleared his throat.

"Sirius... You promise whatever I do, you still love me right?" The boy asked. Sirius looked over his shoulder for a split second at Harry then back on the road.

"What have you done?" The older man sighed.

Harry just had to chuckle. He probably thought that he did some pranks but he was too sophisticated and wouldn't stoop so low as to pull pranks like a Gryffindor. "No, look... Dad... I'm, sorta... Gay."

Sirius sucked in a deep, deep breath. Harry knew he was just letting it sink in, but he wasn't sure if he should start to talk about Malfoy just yet. "I, guess it's okay. I know Lily and James wouldn't mind. So, okay it's fine. Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked innocently and Teddy whipped his head around and crossed his arms like an 'X' over his head. Harry raised an eyebrow at Teddy but he insisted that Harry must not tell Sirius about Draco. "Ted, I'm not blind. Does Harry have a boyfriend?"

Teddy groaned when Domina sat up properly, ready to spill everything. "Oh it's better than that! Harry found a patronus mate!"

"A what?"

"A patronus mate is where a person's soul animal matches with another person's patronus. Harry's soul animal is a Horse and Dr- his boyfriends patronus is a horse. Their bound to be together, like soul mates." The pipsqueak explained and Harry gave out a relieved sighed when she didn't say Draco's name.

Sirius nodded, believing all the crap that came out of Domina's mouth. He'd believe any excuse for the reason why Harry is in love with boys. "Thats great Harry. I'm really happy for you." The rest of the car ride was dead silent. No one even breathed too loud. They got out of the car and took their animals and trunks out. "Now, remember, we are going to the Weasley's house for Christmas, so remember to wear something nice. And Harry-"

The caregiver pulled Harry aside and looked at the 16 year old. "What's up Siri?"

"I don't mind that you like boys. It's fine, really. I just, I don't want you getting boyfriends the first chance you get." He explained and Harry nodded.

"Well, if you listened to what Domina said, me being with him was inevitable. Were soul mates. I saw him on the first day at the feast and, my magic almost bursted out of my veins, but then everything settled and I couldn't look away." Harry made clear of the situation, hopefully putting it in a new light for Sirius.

Sirius decided a little research was needed but he would believe Harry for now. "Alright, run along, we have things to do."

* * *

**Hello! It's been a few days because, I cannot find out a good plot. But, I kind of shat it out and you can probably notice it now... Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I'm actually trying to make my chapter 5000 words long each time. So you have a lot to read. I love the Harry Draco horse scene.**


End file.
